


Beyond Light

by SoulSlayer



Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: The Darkness is here. Rae and Blaze find themselves on Europa where a new enemy has appeared; Eramis, Kell of House Salvation - a Fallen that can wield a Darkness-based power called Stasis. With Tif and Marcia joining the team, and help from some familiar faces, Fireteam Paralight must learn the secrets of Stasis and stop Eramis from destroying the Traveller.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Petra Venj, The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777495
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Fire & Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Adam busy in the Reef, Rae and Blaze travel to Europa to investigate the Darkness. But when they receive a distress call from a familiar face, they find themselves once again dragged into something much bigger.

_“I won’t be coming with you to Europa. Petra wants me to go to Europa to ensure the Dreaming City is protected should the Darkness target the Reef. I’ll meet you there as soon as we’re done but if things get dicey, just give me a call and I’ll be right there. Oh, and please don’t do anything brash. Looking at you Blaze.”_

The air was ice-cold as snow fell gently onto Europa’s surface. A black shard floated above the ice-coated ground completely still as two Guardians observed it from a cliff with their Ghosts. Fireteam Paralight, sans Adam due to him being needed at the Dreaming City, approached the edge. “That’s another one.” Blaze noted, “They all scan the same. Empty.”

“This makes no sense.” Rae sighed in frustration, “Why would the Darkness invite us here?” The Warlock turned to Ghost who seemed to be staring quietly at the shard, “You’re quiet today.”

“Yeah…” Ghost replied, floating beside Rae as she and Blaze walked away, “It’s just…we keep coming face-to-face with Darkness, and every time, we fail to stop it. We’re just so…powerless.”

“Chin up, bud.” Blaze smiled behind her helmet, “We’ll figure something out. We always do…eventually.”

“We don’t have chins though, silly!” Firefly giggled, trying to lighten the mood. Ghost suddenly stopped, “I’m picking up a distress signal. Someone’s in trouble.”

“I’m picking it up too!” Firefly added as the two began to play the message aloud.

“My friends. We are all in great danger.”

“No way…” Blaze muttered in disbelief upon recognising the voice. “It’s…Variks?!” Firefly exclaimed. “He has a lot to answer for.” Ghost muttered as the message played on, “I’ll send a message to let Zavala know.”

“No, wait!” Rae interrupted, “Where’s the signal coming from?”

“Here…Europa.”

“See if you can pinpoint where it’s broadcasting from. Blaze?”

Rae turned around to see Blaze hopping onto her Sparrow, “One step ahead of you, Rae!” Rae nodded as she summoned her own Sparrow before taking off across the snowy landscape with Blaze not far behind. “Any luck yet, Ghost?” Rae asked.

“I’ve tracked Variks’s distress signal beyond the ridge. We’d better hurry.” Ghost replied.

“On it.”

“It was Variks, you know. He instigated the riot at the Prison of Elders. He’s equally responsible for what happened to Cayde.”

“I wouldn’t say equally.” Blaze interjected, “He definitely played a part in it. But at the end of the day Uldren was the one who fired the last bullet. Besides, if we tracked it back to who was at the source of the events that led up to it, we’d arrive at Savathûn.”

“Either way, the Vanguard have been looking for him ever since.” Rae replied, “No wonder he’s hiding on a desolate moon. Yet it sounds like someone, or something, found him.”

Just as Rae finished her sentence, a loud rumble was heard as Fallen ketches flew overhead. “Those Eliksni patrols are right where we’re going – the campsite!” Ghost informed. “Good!” Blaze smirked, “I’ve been itching for a fight!”

“I’m actually with you on that one. Hopefully it’ll distract me from this weather.” Rae replied, letting out a shiver, “How are you not freezing?”

“Living fireball, remember? I’m constantly warm!”

“Lucky…”

* * *

Rae panted as her Dawnblade wore off, the smouldering body of a Captain before her. “That takes care of them.” Blaze sighed, spinning Firelight before holstering the sidearm, “I’ve never seen that house symbol before.”

“Me neither.” Rae added before turning to enter the tent, “We’ll figure that out later, though. For now, let’s focus on finding Variks.” Boxes and crates were aligned by the walls of the tent as the duo walked in. There was a desk and stool against the wall and what seemed to be a sleeping bag with pictures on the wall beside it. A circular table was in the centre with a tablet set up atop it. “Someone’s been staying here.” Ghost observed, “There’s traces of…Darkness energy.”

“That can’t be good…” Blaze muttered as Rae approached the tablet. “Wanna give this a scan, Ghost?” Rae asked as Ghost appeared beside her. “It’s what I do best.” Ghost replied as he scanned over the tablet, “It’s BrayTech. From Eventide – Clovis Bray’s Golden Age colony here on Europa.”

“Of course Clovis Bray set up shop here…” Blaze sighed, “What’s next? The Red Legion are having a high school reunion here? Maybe the Hive have a Winter home here?”

“Please don’t jinx it. This place is bad enough.” Rae groaned, “Gathered anything else, bud?”

“Yeah. Whoever was here was using this to track Variks too. They must’ve intercepted the distress signal before we did.” Ghost finished scanning the tablet, “Okay, I’ve got the signal’s true origin point now. It’s not far. Let’s hurry!”

* * *

Rae and Blaze sped through the ice tunnels. They could hear the roar of ketch engines from the other end. “Variks must’ve really done it this time.” Ghost noted, “If we don’t get to him first, someone else will. If we’re not already too late.”

“You think he ticked off that mysterious house we’ve been fighting?” Blaze suggested. “Seems likely.” Rae replied, “They were at the campsite.”

“Wait.” Ghost piped up, “Darkness. It’s close. I feel it, but…it’s different somehow.”

“A different type of Darkness?” Blaze raised an eyebrow. “I told you not to jinx it.” Rae sighed, “Let’s find Variks and save him from whatever he’s gotten himself into.”

* * *

Variks stood atop the roof of an old, abandoned building, surrounded by Fallen as a Kell approached before backhanding him, sending him falling to the cold, metal ground. “Not only a traitor, but a thief.” She growled, “Now where is it?!”

“Safe from you, yes?” Variks replied as he got to his feet. The Kell narrowed her eyes at Variks before turning to the rest of the Fallen, “Search the buildings. Find it.” As the Fallen left, a few Vandals staying behind, a blue glow emanated from the Kell’s hand before what seemed to be ice shot from it and began to freeze Variks from the bottom up. “Wait!” Variks exclaimed, causing the Kell to cease, “Eramis…old friend…these powers…they create chaos. They are changing you. This…”

“Ha! Cling to your Machine God. With this power…” Eramis briefly summoned a shard of ice in her hand, “…we make our own fate.” Eramis turned to leave but Variks grabbed her arm. Eramis spun around and ripped off Variks prosthetic arm. She glanced down at it and shook her head, “Always playing pretend. Living in the past. I should’ve seen it.” Eramis held up the arm and crushed it before letting it fall to the ground. “Make an example of him.” Eramis ordered as she left. The remaining Fallen began to close in on Variks when…

**“INCOMING!!!”**

A blur of flames rushed by as a wraith was pinned against the wall, instantly dying from the combination of the impact and the flames. The fire faded to reveal Blaze standing there with a smirk and Firelight in hand, “Anyone need some warming up? I’ve got plenty of fire to spare!”

“As do I!”

The Fallen spun around to see Rae shoot up from behind them with Dawnblade before launching waves of solar light towards them. Blaze took out the surrounding Fallen with a combination of her flames and Firelight while Rae glided through the air taking out incoming reinforcements. “I got Variks!” Blaze called out as she ran towards Variks and shot at the ice, shattering it. As Rae landed on the roof, Ghost piped up, “Rae, I’m picking up more chatter on the Eliksni’s comms.”

“Patch it through.”

“Have them surround the perimeter.” Eramis’s voice came through the comm, “The snake does not leave here alive.”

“It will be done, Eramiskel.” Another voice replied. “Variks thanks you.” Variks said as he picked up his staff, “And now must hide.”

“Oh no ya don’t.” Blaze stood in front of him, “We got your message. What do you mean ‘Darkness walks among us’?”

“There is no time. They are coming!” Variks replied, “Variks asks for your protection once more. I will take shelter inside. Succeed, and Variks will reveal all.” Variks disappeared inside the building as two ketches appeared above them. “Guess we don’t have a choice…” Rae muttered. “Ah, it’s just a few Eliksni and maybe a servitor or two. How bad could it be?” Blaze shrugged. There was a loud clang and a whirring noise as a mech-like machine landed in front of them. Rae glared at Blaze, “You really need to stop jinxing things.”

“Heads up!” Firefly chirped as the machine began firing missiles at them. The two Guardians dodged out of the way just in time as more Fallen descended from the ketches. “We’re not gonna be able to manage this thing and the Eliksni with just the two of us.” Rae yelled over the gunfire as she shot her auto-rifle at the Fallen while dodging the barrage of attacks from the mech. “Well unless help falls from the sky, we’re gonna have to deal with it.” Blaze grunted as she stabbed a shank with her dagger.

“Hu ra she, kir na!”

A voice rang out as more Fallen flooded the roof. But instead of targeting the Guardians, they began fighting the other Fallen. “Is that…?” Blaze began but was cut off as the voice called out again, “Das dan ma dis, ba sloat!”

A Fallen captain leapt up from behind the mech and stabbed into its top with an arc blade. But what was odd about this captain was that it was very small, only had two arms…

…and was wielding a Hammer of Sol in their other hand.

“Tif!” Rae exclaimed. “Hi, frien- WHOA!” Tif yelped as mech began to thrash about in an attempt to shake off the Titan. “Hold still!” Tif growled as they held tightly onto the arc blade embedded in its head with one hand and wailed on it with their hammer in the other. They looped their legs around the blade’s hilt as they hung in front of the machine’s face and slammed their hammer straight into it. The mech stumbled backwards a bit before falling to the ground with a crash, kicking up a cloud of powdered snow. “You okay, Tif?” Blaze called out as she finished off an enemy captain. “All good!” Tif gave a thumbs up as they got to their feet. “That looks like the last of them.” Rae muttered, “What was that thing?”

“Brig.” Tif replied, giving it a nudge with their foot, “An invention made by this new house. They’re super annoying.”

“Man, you have great timing.” Blaze grinned, “But what are you doing here on Europa?”

“Misraakskell sent us up here to investigate this house.” Tif replied as the rest of their squadron regrouped with them, “They wield strange powers. We traced their base to here.” Tif turned to the Fallen of House Light and gave them an order in Eliksni. They nodded and transmatted back onto their ketch as Tif turned back to Rae and Blaze, “What about you guys? Where’s Adam?”

“Adam’s at the Reef.” Blaze replied, “We’re here investigating the Darkness and ended up saving an old…’friend’ of ours.”

“Speaking of.” Rae began as she activated her comm, “Variks. We’re all clear.”

“Success, saviour! Variks is truly grateful.” Variks chirped.

“Then prove it.” Ghost replied, “We expect answers.”

“Come to Variks and you will have them. But know that our work here has only just begun.”

“Why is it that every time we go somewhere new for a simple task, we get dragged into something bigger?” Blaze sighed, “Adam dodged a bullet with this mission.”

Rae turned to Tif, “You don’t mind helping us out, do you? We’re a Titan short and could use all the help we can get.”

“House Light is at your service, Rae!” Tif grinned.

Rae smiled before sighing, “Alright. Let’s see what we’re being dragged into this time.”

_To Be Continued…_


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae, Blaze and Tif head to Eramis’s base of operations, Riis Reborn, to learn more about Eramis and the power she wields - Stasis. But they quickly learn defeating her and her house may not be as easy as they thought.

The weather had cleared up a bit as Rae, Blaze and Tif entered the abandoned building where Variks was hiding. It looked like it hadn’t been used for centuries and items were strewn about the room, except for a wet floor sign that was still standing upright. ‘Did Variks put that there?’ Rae thought to herself before continuing to where Variks stood in front of a control panel with a window above it. “You do not trust Variks, yes? But leave your distrust, your blame, for later.” Variks began before noticing the third member behind Rae and Blaze, “Hmm…you dress like a captain, yet you are human.”

“Captain Tifawt Kariuki of House Light. Tif to my friends.” Tif greeted with a smile, “You’re Variks of House Judgement, right? Misraakskel has mentioned you before when talking about his time at the Reef.”

“A Guardian captain of Misraaks. A welcome ally.” Variks gave a nod to Tif. “With formalities out of the way,” Blaze interrupted, “Who was the Eliksni that tried to turn you into a popsicle?”

Variks tilted his head in confusion. “What’s a…pop-sik-el?” Tif asked, sharing Variks’s confusion. “It’s flavoured ice that people eat.” Rae explained. “Oh, that makes sense! I think…” Tif smiled. “The Eliksni who attacked me – she is Eramis, Shipstealer.” Variks explained, “A new Kell of Kells, unifier of the houses – and she seeks to build an army of Eliksni, powered by Darkness.”

“ _Great_. Skolas 2.0.” Blaze muttered. “So that ice power she used was the Darkness you sensed earlier.” Rae said as Ghost appeared beside her. “Sounds about right. If the Eliksni weren’t already a threat, they certainly are now.”

“If she is not stopped, she will destroy us all.” Variks added, “You must go! Variks will help you find your way.”

* * *

Rae and Blaze sped across the snow on their Sparrows with Tif beside them on their Pike. “Hey, Variks.” Rae began, “Anything we should know about that power Eramis was using?”

“We call it Stasis.” Variks began, “Power in opposition to your Light, given by the Pyramid. It led Eramis astray. Europa was to be a haven for Eliksni. But Stasis corrupted her. With it, she turns obsession into opportunity, working in haste to empower Eliksni with the Dark gift. If Eramis is not stopped, she will build an army capable of snuffing out the Light, once and for all.”

“We won’t let that happen.” Blaze smirked, “Dark or not, ice stands no chance against fire. And we have three Guardians who specialise in Solar plus a Guardian who can turn into an inferno. We got this handled.”

“Let’s not get cocky.” Rae warned, “We don’t know what Stasis is capable of, or Eramis for that matter. We need to play this carefully.”

“I’m with Rae. I don’t wanna be a pop-sik-el!” Tif added, “Hey, am I saying it right? Pop-sik-el?”

“Close. Popsicle.”

“Pop…sik-il…popsicle! I think I got it!” Tif cheered, “I’ve been with House Light for a lot of my life so I’m not too familiar with some human stuff.”

“You should come to the Tower after we’re done here.” Blaze suggested, “We can show you around!”

“Ooh! Yes please!”

Rae couldn’t help but chuckle at Tif’s excitement. It made her feel a little less antsy about this mission.

The trio emerged from the tunnels into an area filled with ruins of old buildings. “What is this place?” Tif asked. “No clue.” Berhane replied. “This is what remains of Eventide.” Ghost answered, “Clovis Bray’s Europan colony. Built to house those who came to build Exo…and to become them.”

“You think Cayde was made here?” Blaze asked. “Cayde, Banshee, Ada, Shiro…probably every Exo we know was made here.” Rae replied, a grim expression on her face. “Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?” Tif asked, sensing the atmosphere drop. “Clovis wasn’t a good person.” Rae replied, “He was a genius, but was also egotistical and a megalomaniac. He was responsible for a lot of deaths while making the Exos. From what I’ve been able to read up on, the first people went insane upon becoming Exominds. We’d be here all day if I listed off all the stuff he did.”

“That’s awful…what happened to him?”

“He made AI and Exo version of himself.” Blaze replied, “Nobody really knows what happened to them though. Frankly, I hope they’re dead too.”

“Let’s focus on the mission.” Rae sighed, “Any more talk of Clovis and I’ll be temped to blow up what remains of this place.”

“Well if we’re changing the subject,” Ghost began, “Variks, why did you come to Europa in the first place? Hiding from the Vanguard?”

“Variks knows of the ‘elephant in the room’. Cayde-6’s death was not my intention.” Variks replied, “No day passes without regret. I will answer for these crimes. But not before my people are safe from Eramis.”

“I don’t blame you directly for what happened to Cayde.” Rae replied, “Though you are responsible for the release of the Scorn. I’ll try to see if I can organise something with Zavala, but I promise nothing.”

“Variks appreciates this.”

“What’s an elephant?” Tif whispered to Blaze as they pulled up to a building. “I’ll tell you later.” Blaze replied, “Let’s go scope out Eramis’s place.”

* * *

The three Guardians crept through Riis Reborn until they arrived at a bridge with a window peering down into a large room. There a large gathering of Fallen stood around a large Pyramid shard with Eramis stood with a large servitor and several other Fallen. “You’re all here for the same reason.” Eramis began, “Because you desire freedom for our people. And I can give you just that. Chains! For centuries, we have been bound by them. Servants to the so-called ‘Great’ Machine.” Eramis motioned to the servitor, “We even built idols in its image. We have become pawns of our own devices. No. Longer.” Eramis summoned an orb Stasis in her hand before using it to completely freeze the servitor. “Whoa…” Tif muttered as Eramis continued, “Today…we begin breaking free from our chains.” Eramis punched the servitor right in the centre, causing it to shatter. Tif flinched at the sight as did some of the Fallen below. “This power is a gift.” Eramis said, holding up her upper hand, “One I will share with all of you, in time. Phylaks!” Below Eramis, a baron stepped up towards the shard. “No way…!” Tif gasped.

“Do you know her?” Blaze asked.

“I know of her. Phylaks the Warrior. According to Misraaks, she used to be with House Devils and was famous at Twilight Gap. She’s super strong.”

“And she’s with Eramis. _Greeeaaat._ ”

The shard began to glow orange as Eramis began to speak again, “One by one, we will rise again.” A small blue splinter emerged from the shard and Phylaks took it in her hand and placed it in a slot on her gauntlet as an icy mist emerged from her arms. She slammed her arms down and large spikes of stasis emerged from the ground. The Fallen began to cheer as Eramis raised her hands, “This is our future! Our enemies stand no chance against this power. The Great Machine will finally know our pain!”

As the cheering continued, Rae’s expression turned grim, “This is bad. If they have access to Darkness this easily, they could be more of a threat than we thought. We need to-”

“Uhh…guys?”

Rae turned to Tif who wore a scared expression on their face as they pointed at the window. Rae looked back down to see a dreg pointing up at them while Eramis stood beside them…staring directly at them, “It would appear our enemies have arrived, eager to test us. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

“Oh crap…” Blaze muttered, before the sound of many footsteps began to approach them. “Time to go! Run!” Rae called out as the trio ran back the way they came. “I’m calling our ships now. Don’t stop. Keep moving!” Ghost called out.

* * *

“They actually have Darkness. The Eliksni. This is really bad.” Ghost muttered as he helped Rae set up the comms relays outside Variks’s hideout with Tif and Blaze standing guard. The trio had narrowly escaped Riis Reborn and were setting up a secret network to reach out to defectors of Eramis’s house. “We’ll figure something out. Panicking won’t do us any good.” Rae replied as they finished setting up the second relay. “You’re right. I’ll let Variks know we’re nearly done up here.” Ghost replied, “Okay, Variks, that’s two-” Ghost was cut off as Rae suddenly hear whispers echo in her head. As they faded, she turned to Blaze and Tif. Judging by their unnerved faces, they heard it too. “Did you…hear that?” Ghost asked, “Sounded like voices.”

“S-scary!” Tif whimpered. “What? Who?” Variks asked. “The one’s who spoke through me.” Ghost replied quietly. “The Pyramids…” Rae sighed, remembering their time on the Moon a year ago. “We must hurry then. There’s one more relay.” Variks replied. The three Guardians left the roof of the base and made their way over to the last relay. Ghost scanned over it and within a matter of seconds, it was up and running. “And done! Now let’s-”

“Uh…Rae?” Blaze pointed beyond the relay where a shard had taken form and had began to glow a bright orange. “That doesn’t look-” Before Tif could finish their sentence, the orange glow exploded outwards and everything briefly went white. “Oh no.” Ghost exclaimed as the whispers returned, “It’s them. They’re here. They’re… **b** ec **k** on **in** g **us.”** Rae flinched upon hearing the last part, recognising Ghost’s change in tone as the Pyramids talking through him. “Not again…” Rae muttered, “Come on. Let’s see what it wants.” Rae glided over to where the shard was. “You’re joking right?” Blaze asked in disbelief. “Hey, wait up!” Tif dashed after Rae as Blaze let out a frustrated sigh before following them. But as they approached, the shard disappeared and reappeared in the distance. **“We beckoned. You answered. We’ve kept you waiting long enough.”** Ghost’s distorted voice began, **“Come to us; salvation awaits.”** Rae sighed as she muttered, “Not this bs again.” Under her breath before motioning for the others to follow her, “Come on. Let’s see what it wants.”

“You’ve dealt with this before?” Tif asked as the three Guardians carefully made their way down the cliff towards the shard. “You could say that. Remember when you helped us on the moon?” Blaze began, “Well it turns out that Pyramid was related to the Darkness and it began talking through Ghost when we got near it. I feel really bad for him.”

“He’s not the only one who’s sick of it either.” Rae sighed as she took out Ghost who was just floating with a blank expression, absolutely still, “Hey. I get you’re trying to get our attention, but can you do so in a way that DOESN’T involve possessing my Ghost? Neither of us really appreciate it.”

Absolute silence.

Rae sighed as she dismissed Ghost, “Figured.”

As they made their way over a large gap in the ice, the Darkness spoke through Ghost again, **“The Light believes you thankless. Nothing more than a soldier asked again and again to do its bidding. So we want to thank you. With a gift. To help you finally take control.”** The shard teleported again down an icy valley. “A gift?” Tif raised an eyebrow, “Do you think it’s…?”

“Only one way to find out.” Rae replied as they trekked through the snow until they arrived at a large plain of snow and ice, a Pyramid barely visible in the distance. A large object emerged from it and flew across the plains, shifting as it went, until it landed on the ice and seemed to form some sort of temple. “What is-?” Rae was cut off by the sound of a Captain’s roar followed by the sound of battle. “Are there other Guardians here?” Blaze asked as the trio rushed to where they heard the commotion. “Possibly. But I think we were the only one assigned here-” Rae suddenly ground to a halt and put her arms out to stop Tif and Blaze as a loud boom echoed around them followed by a cloud of snow blowing past them. As the snow cleared, Rae heard a familiar voice that she hadn’t heard in many years.

“And here comes our Guardians. Right on time.”

The snow cloud cleared to reveal Eris Morn, Drifter, and Marcia standing beside a familiar white Exo. “It’s you…” Rae muttered as she stared in disbelief. Tif peered past them and gave a wave along with a grin, “Hi, Marcia!”

“S’up, Tif?” Marcia waved back. Blaze just glanced between everyone, the Fallen corpses around them, and the temple nearby before eventually letting out a sigh, “I say this a lot…but Traveller this is the weirdest mission I’ve ever been on.”

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Behemoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into her along with Drifter, Eris and the Exo Stranger, Marcia joins the team on their mission to stop Eramis. But after realising Light alone might not be enough to take down the dark Kell’s house, Rae, Tif and Marcia accept the Stranger’s offer to wield the Darkness.

“I know. I owe you an explanation for all of this.”

Back at the campsite from before, Rae, Blaze and Tif were talking to the Exo Stranger while Drifter and Eris remained around the campfire and Marcia stood a few feet away keeping watch.

“An explanation would be nice.” Rae replied, “But that aside, it’s nice to see you again. It’s been a while.”

“The feeling's mutual.” The Stranger nodded, “The last time we spoke was when I asked you to destroy the Black Heart. To prevent Darkness’s arrival. Success may have been achieved, but now I know that fate comes knocking sooner or later. The floodgates are open. The Darkness is here. I wield it now with intent to stop our enemies where the Light cannot.”

“So you guys wield Stasis too then.” Rae said looking back at Drifter and Eris. “Not me. Not yet anyway.” Marcia interjected as she made her way over to them, “I was waiting for you guys in case you showed interest. Who better to help you control Darkness than someone cursed by it for over a thousand years?”

“She’s not wrong.” Tif added. “I almost feel bad for ya. Being stuck with Huffy the Magic Dragon, Crazy McHobo, and Negative Nancy: Creepy Edition.” Blaze chuckled.

**_*BONK!*_ **

“GYAH!”

Blaze was knocked to the ground as a dark blue sphere crashed into the back of her head before returning to Eris, who was glaring at the Awoken Hunter, and reverting to its Hive bone state. “You deserved that one.” Rae said shaking her head as Blaze got to her feet while Drifter laughed from behind them, “Nice aim, Moondust!”

“And ‘Huffy the Magic Dragon’? Really?” Marcia raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

“Uh, you were talking about Stasis?” Tif attempted to get the conversation back on track. “Right.” The Stranger nodded, “From what I’ve heard from Marcia, your resilience within the Pyramid proves you’re capable of wielding it too.” She motioned to the temple in the distance, “Before us lies what we call a ‘Ziggurat’. Its purpose is temptation. To begin your training, you must give in.”

Rae glanced at Blaze who shook her head, “Nah. Don’t get me wrong, I trust ya. But I already have my fire and vision bs to deal with. Don’t wanna add another mysterious power to the list.”

“Fair enough.” The Stranger replied before facing Rae and Tif, “And you two?”

“I…I’ll try!” Tif volunteered, “If it means I can help people better, then I’ll do it.” The Stranger turned to Rae who sighed, “If it means we can take down Eramis a bit easier, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try. I’m in.”

“Good. Take these.” The Stranger handed Rae, Marcia and Tif a splinter each, “Please understand. The line between Light and Dark is so very thin. Let’s cross it together.”

“That line sounds familiar…” Blaze muttered under her breath. “Alright.” Rae began, “Let’s see what this Ziggurat has to offer.”

“I’ll hang back with Drifter and Eris.” Blaze said, “Lemme know when we’re heading out.” Rae nodded before she, Marcia and Tif began heading toward the Ziggurat. As they approached the stairs, Ghost piped up, “I understand why you’re going along with the Stranger’s plan, but…well, she’s clearly not telling us everything.”

“When has anyone?” Rae replied, “If we want to stand a chance against Eramis, we need to level the playing field and fight fire with fire. Or in this case, ice with ice- ARGH, AGAIN WITH THE WHISPERS!” Rae exclaimed as the whispers re-entered her head. “Yeah, I’m with ya.” Marcia grumbled as they reached the top of the stairs, “After a while it gets less creepy and more annoying.”

Upon reaching the top, four large shards stood floating in front of them. “I feel drawn to that one at the front. I think it wants us to attune to that one.” Marcia pointed out. Rae took a deep breath, “Here goes nothing…” The three Guardians held out their splinters to the shard, causing it to glow a bright orange before disappearing. “You guys feel that?” Tif asked, “I feel like I’m being drawn to somewhere.”

“Yeah, I feel it too.” Rae replied. “Well, what are we waiting for?” Marcia began heading back down the steps, “Let’s see where this leads us.”

* * *

Tracking down the pull of energy, Rae, Tif and Marcia found themselves in what appeared to be a Vex-constructed area where another shard was floating. “Another shard?” Rae muttered.

“Uhh…”

Rae and Marcia turned to Tif, whose shard was glowing. “Does it want you to go to it?” Berhane asked. “Let’s find out.” Tif hopped off the ledge they were standing on and made their way towards the shard before holding their splinter up to it. Suddenly there was a pulse of energy, causing Tif to stumble backwards before feeling their joints begin to freeze up as Stasis began to surround them. “Tif!” Rae was about to run to her but was stopped by Marcia placing a hand on her shoulder. “Wait.” Marcia said. Rae was about to argue with her until she saw Tif suddenly break free of the Stasis, panting heavily. “Vex incoming!” Ghost alerted and several Vex began to teleport in. Rae went for her gun but was stopped again by Marcia, “Wait for it.” Rae watched as Tif turned to face the incoming Vex horde. Stasis crystals began to surround their right fist before completely solidifying. Tif charged towards the Vex before launching themself up into the air and slamming their fist into the icy ground below. As they did, three lines of icy spikes emerged from the ground and impaled some of the Vex while freezing the others. With their gauntlet, Tif went lunging forward through the frozen Vex, shattering them instantly. Marcia and Rae watched as Tif mowed down more and more Vex with Stasis, not having to touch their gun once. Rae was awestruck while Marcia just smirked, “That’s the power of Stasis right there. I was pretty baffled too when I watched Eris and Drifter use it. And that’s only it when in the hands of a Titan! Imagine what’ll be like if you or I use it.” Marcia’s sentence was punctuated by a loud crash and a cloud of snow erupting upwards. It cleared to reveal Tif in a three-point landing with three minotaur bodies skewered by ice spikes, successfully taking out the last of the Vex. Tif stood up, out of breath but looking pretty proud of themself. However their moment of pride was interrupted by feeling energy being sucked out of them. Tif glanced down at their hand and saw that their energy was solar again, not Stasis. “W-wha? Where’d the Stasis go?!” they exclaimed. “Calm down.” Marcia reassured as she hopped off the edge, “You don’t get it right away. What you just experienced was just a sampler. The process of achieving Stasis is a test. The Darkness wants to see if we’re worthy of using it and introduces Stasis gradually. But unlike Eris and Drifter who had more time to hone theirs, we’re cut for time thanks to Eramis. So our training will be more like a trial by fire. Hope that it’ll kick in when we need it most.”

“And by the looks of it, it’s testing us one-by-one.” Rae added, “Not the most practical way, but we don’t really have a choice. I’ll have Blaze meet us back at Variks’s place. It’s time we get to planning our first strike on Eramis’s house.”

* * *

“We’re back.” Rae announced as she walked in the door to the base, “Sorry we took so long.”

“Can it be?” Variks narrowed his eyes at Rae, Marcia and Tif, “I can smell that poisoned power on you. Does corruption spread so quickly? Or do you hope to fight Eramis with her own weapons?”

“The latter.” Marcia replied as she followed the group inside. “Who is this?” Variks asked. “This is Marcia Wyverk. She’s a close friend of ours and a fellow Paralian.” Rae explained. “Variks the Loyal, right? Nice to finally meet you.” Marcia grinned, “Rae briefed me on the Eramis situation and I’m ready to help.”

“As for Stasis, yeah. An old friend of ours is helping us to use it properly.” Rae explained, “So far, Tif is the only one that’s used it.”

“Temporarily.” Tif added, “Marcia says that the Darkness wants to test us first.”

“You walk a very dangerous path.” Variks warned, “Take this recklessness to Phylaks, then. But beware. She is Eramis’s most skilled warrior. She made her name at Twilight Gap.”

“Yeah. Tif told us as much.” Rae replied, “Any ideas on where to start?”

“Prove yourself a worthy opponent, and she will show herself.”

“Sounds easy enough. Cause a ruckus, get her attention. The rest is sure to follow.”

“Causing a ruckus is what we do best! Right, Marci?” Blaze grinned.

“Aw yeah! This is gonna be fun!” Marcia chuckled.

“Ooh! I wanna cause a ruckus too!” Tif beamed.

“Yeah! Tif’s on team chaos!” Blaze whooped. Rae held her head in her hands, “I swear I’m gonna have a nervous breakdown dealing with these three…”

* * *

“OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOH- GYAH!!!”

Marcia let out a yelp as she was thrown from the missile blast of a brig. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Marcia ducked behind a block of ice where Rae also was hiding, sniping from a distance. “Can we agree not to tell Drifter about these? Gambit will be a nightmare if he manages to lure one in.” Marcia panted. “Agreed.” Rae replied, “Oh no. Move!” Rae grabbed Marcia and dragged her away from the ice block as missile strikes came from above. “Nice reflexes.” Marcia breathed as she activated her Shadowshot bow and began firing at the brigs. “Take this, ba sloat!” Tif yelled as they charged at one of the two brigs, managing to slice at its front with their arc blade and cutting deep enough to down the large mech. “Tif, watch your six!” Blaze called out as she launched a rocket from her rocket launcher at the last brig, causing it to stumble backwards, “Go for it!”

“Thank you!~” Tif cheered in a sing-song voice as they took advantage of the stunned brig and stabbed the blaze right into its centre, digging in as deep as they could before the brig let out a low, fading whir and collapsed to the ground, Tif just managing to duck out of the way. “That’s the last of them.” Blaze let out a sigh of release as Tif removed their blade from the brig, “You think we got her attention yet?”

“I think so. Incoming message from Phylaks.” Ghost called out as Phylaks’s message came through.

“Machine-spawns! I admire your thirst for the fight. Come and find me.”

“She’s…transmitting her location to us. Looks like we won ourselves an invitation.” Ghost announced. “I’ve a feeling it’s not a dinner party sort of invitation.” Marcia muttered, dismissing her super, “Phylaks doesn’t seem to be the fancy type.”

“It’d be funny if it was!” Tif giggled, “I wouldn’t complain.”

“Where’s the coordinates at?” Rae asked. “Looks like Nexus. Beyond where Tif used her Stasis.” Ghost replied. “Well, let’s not keep our hostess waiting.” Blaze smirked, “Let’s go party, Paralight style!"

_To Be Continued…_


	4. The Lightborn Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireteam Paralight have successfully tracked down Phylaks. But after the baroness mocks Tif for their rank as a captain and association to Mithrax, both she and Fireteam Paralight quickly learn just why she was made a captain in the first place...

As Fireteam Paralight entered the Nexus, Phylaks contacted them again, “They say you all are great warriors. Rae, Slayer of the Red Legion. Blaze, Destroyer of Oryx. Marcia, Light’s Shadow. But you I’ve never heard of…”

“I think she means you, Tif.” Berhane whispered. “I’m Tif. Captain of House Light and right-hand of Misraakskel.” Tif replied. “A human captain? Bah!” Phylaks began to laugh, “What a joke.” Tif let out a low growl as Phylaks continued, “You all are built with machine-weakness. God-dependence. You flee from battles you think you’ll lose. Prove you are worth my time.”

Tif muttered a curse in Eliksni under her breath as they continued into the Nexus. “What did Phylaks mean by ‘god dependence’? The Traveller?” Ghost asked, “I don’t feel dependent on or limited by the Traveller. I feel close to the Traveller. Protected. Or…I did.”

“What do you mean?” Rae asked.

“Ever since you got that splinter…I feel further away than ever.”

“Don’t worry. The second this power does anything to hurt you or me, it’s gone. I promise.”

“Thanks, Rae.”

“Don’t worry ya little core, Ghost.” Marcia grinned, “As someone who had Darkness that did hurt them, I can say- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!”

Marcia looked on with a horrified expression as she spotted a large Vex marching with a group of smaller ones. “Is that a harpy…with legs?” Rae stared with a confused expression. “Who cares what it is, just kill it!” Blaze called out, gun at the ready.

* * *

Rae’s Dawnblade faded from her hands as the last of the Vex burned away as Blaze took out the cube powering the barrier blocking their way. “We should be close by now.” Marcia sighed as she reloaded her gun. “I see now you are a worthy challenge. A chance to hone my blade.” Phylaks’s voice came through once again, “Come find me, machine-spawns. I am waiting.”

“Alright then. Let’s keep pushing.” Rae said as the fireteam made their way deeper into the Nexus. As they did, Rae noticed Tif looking a little peeved. “You okay, Tif?” she asked. “Yeah…it’s just…” Tif began, “Phylaks is wrong. Just because I’m a Guardian, doesn’t mean I’m no less of a captain! And I’ll prove it to her! With or without Stasis.”

“That’s the spirit!” Marcia grinned, giving Tif a playful nudge, “Let’s give her a piece of our mind and let nothing get in our way!”

“Another Brig up ahead.”

**“SON OF A-!!”**

* * *

Fireteam Paralight arrive at what seemed to be piece of land surrounded by radiolarian fluid. Nearly as soon as they arrived, a ketch appeared overhead and Phylaks emerged from it, cackling as she landed on the ground, “I will bring your corpse to Eramiskel. I will forge myself a ring from your armour.”

“You won’t! We’ll defeat you!” Tif countered. “Ha!” Phylaks laughed, “You really think that you, a human playing pretend, can defeat me? I always thought Misraaks was a fool when I head of his ‘house’. But the fact he made a weakling of a human a captain? He’s truly an idiot.”

Tif tensed up, “Take. That. Back.”

“What-?”

 **“TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MISRAAKSKEL!”** Tif roared.

“Why should I? He’s an idiot kelling a house of idiots.”

Tif growled, “Rae, Blaze, Marcia. Stay back.”

“W-what?” Rae stared at Tif in disbelief. While her captain-esque mask hid their expression, Rae could make out Tif’s eyes behind the semi-transparent eyepiece that was designed to give off the illusion of Eliksni eyes. Tif’s expression wasn’t their cheery or determined one. It was rage. Tif took several steps forward until they were between their Fireteam and Phylaks. They glared directly glared at the baroness and growled out in Eliksni, _“She da hu et? Sha da go do bo ra!”_

Phylaks narrowed her eyes at Tif as Blaze and Rae’s went wide. “What? What’s happening?” Marcia glanced between her fireteammates and Tif and Phylaks. “I recognise that phrase.” Ghost replied, “That’s what Taniks said when he was challenging us in the ways of old. Or at least that’s how Variks described it.”

“Tif’s challenging Phylaks by themself…” Rae muttered.

“Are they crazy?! They’ll get themself killed!” Blaze exclaimed.

Phylaks glared down at Tif before chuckling, “You may be small and weak…but I appreciate an opponent with guts. Come then! Show me what a ‘captain’ of House Light is capable of!”

Tif brandished their arc blade and lunged at Phylaks who managed dodge out of the way and fired at Tif with her own gun. Tif took a few shots to the shoulder but shook it off and fired her submachine gun at Phylaks.

Rae, Blaze and Marcia looked on as the two fought each other. Blaze’s expression was one of concern and fear as she reached for Firelight. Rae stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder, “No.”

“But-!”

“This is Tif’s fight. If she gets in real trouble, we’ll intervene.”

Blaze, albeit hesitantly, removed her hand from her gun’s hilt, feeling helpless as she watched Tif take on Phalyks.

“Surprising strength for such a tiny creature!” Phylaks chuckled as she teleported from platform-to-platform. Tif gave chase as the ground beneath them began to disappear, the others following suit but not engaging in the fight. Tif could feel themself running out of steam as they began over-exerting their Light, yet they kept pushing. Rae had never seen Tif like this. In battle, Tif would usually be chipper and easy-going, almost seeming to enjoy the battle and treating it like a fun experience. Now they seemed like a whole different person. Serious, determined, unrelenting, even aggressive to a point. This was it, she realised. This was why Mithrax appointed Tif as a Captain. Tif was more than just an optimistic soul who was friendly to everyone. They’re a strong leader who never gives up on others or themself; who would fight until they reached their limit and would still keep pushing if it meant protecting others; who put the safety of their friends and allies before their own. The best way Rae could describe Tif was the living definition of a Titan; a defender of all.

“GYAH!!”

Rae was snapped out of her thoughts as Tif went skidding across the floor as their helmet tumbled next to them, a large gash carved in it. Tif went to get to their feet but was grabbed by the neck and slammed against one of the blocks jutting up from the ground by Phylaks. Even in their situation, clawing at Phylak’s arm, Tif never dropped their expression. Their eyes wide with rage filling to the brim never looking away from Phylaks’s and their teeth bared as they struggled to break free from the baroness’s grip. “I must say, I’m impressed.” Phylaks began, “For a machine-spawn, you definitely put up a fight and I can respect that. But it still wasn’t enough to beat me.” Rae went to grab her gun to get the large Fallen away from Tif but stopped upon seeing a familiar shard floating above the platform, beginning to glow orange. “I’ll make your death quick as a reward.” Phylaks raised her arm as stasis began to gather in her hand. Tif squeezed their eyes shut as a familiar surge of energy began to swirl within them before letting out an enraged yell as a blast of stasis came surging outwards, sending Phylaks stumbling backwards. Phylaks looked back at Tif who had stasis swirling around them as they glared angrily at her, raising their fist. “I’m. Not. Done.” Tif growled as they clenched their fist which became covered in stasis crystals. “Good.” Phylaks hissed, a grin evident in her voice. Phylaks began to send waves upon waves of stasis towards Tif who swiftly weaved between them while sending out walls of their own. However, Tif seemed to be aiming at different points throughout the battlefield instead of towards Phylaks. That combined with Phylaks’s spikes made it hard for the baroness to move throughout the battlefield…yet Tif was able to squeeze past with ease. “Can you see them?” Blaze asked, desperately searching for Tif in the sea of stasis. “No, it’s too cluttered.” Marcia sighed in frustration, “We just have to hope Tif knows what they’re doing.”

“Hiding, are you?” Phylaks chuckled darkly, “That won’t defeat me, machine-spawn.”

“Nah. Just using size to my advantage!” Tif leapt up from behind a spike towards Phylaks and grabbed onto her face, using their stasis in an attempt to freeze her from the top down. Phylaks roared out in pain as she scratched at Tif’s back. Tif cried out in pain as Phylaks’s claws pierced their armour but refused to let go as Phylaks’s movements began to slow as the stasis began to freeze her in place. “Never call me or my house idiots again!” Tif yelled, “I’m Tif Kariuki the Lightborn Captain! And I will never let ANYONE hurt my friends!” As Phylaks slowly stopped moving, Tif leapt up, using Phylaks’s shoulders for momentum, and with a mighty yell, slammed down onto her with their frozen fist, shattering Phylaks into pieces. Tif landed on the ground amongst the frozen shards, breathing heavily as the stasis faded from them once more. They saw Phylaks’s splinter lying amongst the frozen shards and picked it up before turning to where Rae, Blaze and Marcia were watching, slack-jawed in awe at what they just witnessed. “That…” Marcia breathed, “…was the most badass thing I’ve ever seen.” Tif smiled brightly before picking up her helmet and placing it back on, “Let’s go back. I’m super tired now.”

* * *

“You guys should’ve seen it!” Blaze beamed as she sat by the fire with Drifter, Marcia and Eris back at the campsite, “I’ve never seen Tif like that! They were all like ‘Rah!’ and ‘Ba-boom!’ and- oh man, you should’ve been there. Phylaks deserved all of what she got!”

“Sounds like you got quite a show.” Drifter chuckled, “Though I’ll admit, wouldn’t have guessed so much rage could fit into that tiny kid.”

“Looks truly can be deceiving.” Marcia added as she looked over at Rae and Tif who were briefing the Stranger on what happened. “And that’s the majority of what happened.” Rae finished explaining. “I see.” The Stranger nodded before turning to Tif, “Well done. You’ve taken to stasis like a fish to water.”

“D’aww…thanks!” Tif grinned, blushing with embarrassment. The Stranger chuckled before continuing, “Eramis’s presence on Europa is not happenstance. Temptation set the wheels in motion, but obsession propelled her here. To destroy the Light with an army of Darkness – she and her followers make those selfish choices moment to moment. The Darkness places a spotlight on our desires as it once did me and those I cared about. For a time, I had forgotten…Humanity relies on our selfless acts to bring about a better world. Darkness is no more than a tool with which we do so. With splinters of Darkness still in hand, Eramis remains an immediate danger to humanity. Look within. Focus your power. Let it grow. The Ziggurat awaits.” Rae gave her a nod before turning back towards the campfire, “Marcia. We’re heading back up to the Ziggurat.”

“I’ma comin’.” Marcia called back as she got to her feet and began following them up to the Ziggurat. The whispers returned as they ascended the stairs. “I want fried chickeeeeeeen.” Marcia whispered, mimicking them. “Eramis stiiiiiiiiiiinks!” Tif whispered back, stifling a giggle. “Guys, knock it off!” Rae giggled. Upon reaching the top, Tif took out the splinter they got from Phylaks and held it towards the shard on the left. The shard glowed brightly as Tif felt another surge of energy flow through her. “Anything?” Rae asked. Tif held up their arm and summoned an orb if stasis in their hand. Their eyes lit up as they turned to Marcia and Rae, “I-I did it!”

“Nice!” Marcia grinned before jolting as she felt another pull, similar to the first time they arrived at the Ziggurat. “You feel that too?” Rae asked. “Yep.” Marcia replied, “Let’s go find another shard.”

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Stasis, Secrets & Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and friends travel beneath the ice to Bray Exoscience to locate the next shard and Praksis. But they end up learning something else regarding one of their own members...

_“To my Eliksni sisters and brothers out amongst the stars and here at home on Europa: we have suffered a great loss today. Our beloved warrior Phylaks was murdered by not only a pawn of the once ‘Great Machine’, but a human Captain of the traitors known as House Light. As always, the machine-spawns eagerly seek to eradicate us. Remember, Light only burns bright for so long, but Darkness is forever.”_

“Traitors? Like she has room to talk!”

Tif pouted as Fireteam Paralight made their way their way down through the ice towards Bray Exoscience where the pull of the next shard was leading them. “Don’t mind her.” Blaze grinned, giving the Titan a playful nudge, “She’s just salty that we beat her best warrior. If she has a problem, she can shove it up her- whoa.”

Blaze cut herself off as they entered the inside of the facility. Despite being around for centuries and buried in ice, the inside was near spotless…aside from the dark shard floating above the platform. “Ok, I still stand by the fact that Clovis is a piece of crap,” Blaze began as she looked around, “But this place looks really nice.”

“Yeah! So shiny!” Tif beamed. Rae and Marcia approached the platform where the shard was. “You mind if I go this time?” Marcia asked, “I’ve had experience with Darkness before and I wanna ensure this doesn’t have any effects on Starlight.”

“Be my guest.” Rae motioned to the shard as she stepped back, allowing Marcia to double jump onto the platform. The Nightstalker took out her splinter and walked up to the shard, holding it up like Tif did. There was a brief glow as Marcia felt herself being frozen in stasis. She closed her eyes and let it happen. As the last of her was frozen, Rae watched as Marcia suddenly burst out of the stasis with a strained yell as what seemed to be two kama blades appeared in her hands. “Whoa!” Marcia exclaimed, examining the blades, “Not bad. Not bad at all!”

“Marcia, Eliksni incoming!” Nox alerted as Marcia spotted Fallen entering from a door at the other end of the room. “Good.” Marcia smirked, “Let’s see what this power can do!” Marcia leapt up into the air and threw her first blade at a group of Fallen, freezing them in place, as the second one exploded on impact and formed a stasis form that hunted down the remaining Fallen. “Whoohoohoo!” Marcia whooped, “This is so much better than Void!” The Hunter summoned what seemed like a stasis shuriken and threw it at a group of shanks. It ricocheted off each of them, striking all of them down. Marcia landed on the ground, rolling in the process, before snapping her fingers, letting out a wave of stasis. It went straight towards a servitor, freezing it in place, before seeking out the surrounding Fallen. Marcia whipped out her rocket launcher, Bad Omens, and fired it at the frozen Fallen, shattering them into pieces. Marcia sighed with a content smirk before feeling the energy leave her once more.

“Now that!” Marcia grinned, stretching, “That felt satisfying!”

“Marcia, that was awesome!” Tif cheered. “Man…you took out those Eliksni like it was nothing.” Blaze mused, impressed.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of,” Rae began, “I’m gonna take a look around before we head back.”

“Why? There’s not much here. Well, aside from the Exo bodies. Which are very disturbing, might I add?” Blaze asked as she cautiously walked around a robotic body that was laying on the ground. “Eramis isn’t stupid.” Rae replied, sitting at a computer, “There’s no way she wouldn’t use the remaining tech here to her advantage. Chances are we might find something of use here.”

“Knock yourself out.” Marcia shrugged as she sat on the edge of the platform, her legs dangling. Rae browsed through the remaining files on the computer. A few of them were corrupted beyond salvaging, some were just cat pictures. Her curiosity was peaked when she saw a file with the lists of faculty members for each CB site in the system, one of them being Site-6. “Hey there’s a list of staff members for Site-6 here.” Rae called to Blaze. “Cool! We get to know who the assholes were that made SIVA.” Blaze chuckled, leaning over Rae’s shoulder to look at the list as Rae scrolled through it, “Screw you, Dr. Escher Zhang. Screw you, Dr. Marnie Ziglar. Screw you especially, Dr. Wilhelmina Bray. Screw you, Dr. A-”

Blaze went silent. Rae stopped scrolling.

“Uh…you guys okay?” Tif asked from where she was sitting beside Marcia. The two were just staring in disbelief at the screen. Marcia raised an eyebrow before hopping off the platform and walking towards them, “What’s got you two so rattled?” She peered over their shoulders at the screen and her face dropped in realisation, “Oh…”

Dr. Adam Bergfalk.

“It…it can’t be, right?” Blaze chuckled nervously, “There’s…gotta be loads of people with that name.”

“Only one way to find out.” Rae muttered as the clicked the file.

_Name: Dr. Adam Bergfalk._

_Age: 36._

_Rank: Junior Engineer for SIVA Project._

_Assigned to: SIVA Replication Complex Site-6._

_Important Notes:_

_Please ensure Dr. Bergfalk remembers to bring is arm in for weekly maintenance and himself for weekly check-ups. Ensure SIVA has affected no other parts of his body. We don’t need it eating his head too. We need that. ~SIVA.MEM.WB_

_Dr. Bray, as I’ve said a million times, my arm is FINE. I appreciate the check-ups, but I would also appreciate a little more confidence in my handywork. Speaking of which, whoever graffitied my arm with permanent marker while I was asleep: jokes on you, dumhuvud! I always have a spare on hand. And no, that’s not a pun. Also, I’ll be speaking to HR about some of the ‘statements’ you wrote. ~SIVA.MEM.AB_

In the corner of the profile was a mugshot of Adam. He had a confident and determined smirk on his face – almost a contrast to the quiet yet friendly Titan Rae and Blaze knew for so long. “Adam worked for Clovis…” Rae muttered. “Does it mention anything else?” Blaze asked, “Maybe he saw what assholes they were and quit?” Rae scrolled down through the file which had research notes, information and pictures in it, some of which were pictures of him with several other scientists when he first joined, one was him in a hospital bed without his arm looking very fed up while someone who bared resemblance to him seemed to be berating him, another was of him with a wrench in his mouth while he used a screwdriver to work on his metal arm which looked different to his current one – Rae assumed this arm was a prototype. Finally, Rae came across a note at the bottom.

_NOTICE OF MIA:_

_Following an explosion is his lab at Site-6, Dr. Adam Bergfalk has been reported as MIA as no trace of his body has been found. Until further notice, position of Junior Engineer has been passed to his assistant, Dr. Sigfrid Bergfalk. Investigation into the accident is underway and any new information will be posted here._

“My guess is he died in that explosion…but they didn’t find his body?” Blaze spoke. “Maybe he managed to get out after the blast but died somewhere else?” Marcia suggested.

“I can’t believe it…” Rae muttered.

“Me neither.” Blaze replied, “To think he worked on-”

“He looks so smug!” Rae laughed, catching the other two Hunters off guard, “He’d never smirk like that now. He must’ve been a pain to work with. He sounds so sassy in his notes too!”

Rae got up from where she was sitting and turned off the computer, “Well, we better get back to work. Let’s head back to Variks’s place and figure out our next move.”

“You’re…not freaked out that Adam worked for the Brays? On Siva?” Blaze asked, confused. “Why would I be?” Rae replied with a smile, “That Adam died ages ago. He’s definitely not the Adam we know now. It doesn’t matter who he was, it’s who he is now.”

Blaze seemed surprised, her voice leaving her. “Hey!” Tif called over to the trio, “I just got a message from Variks! He says our next target is somewhere here in the facility!”

“C’mon, we got a house to tear down.” Rae smiled as she got her gun at the ready and continued into the labs. “Who he is now…” Blaze muttered as she subconsciously reached to where her ring once hung around her neck before smiling and following Rae alongside Tif and Marcia, feeling reassured.

“Brig incoming!”

**“TRAVELLER’S CRACK!!!”**

* * *

_“I have seen what power has done to Eramis. But…perhaps you are different. Perhaps there is hope. Praksis. He is the visionary mind behind Eramis’s technology. He wrings power from the Darkness itself. But Variks was not privy to his secrets, his experiments. You must discover how he creates these dark weapons…and stop him.”_

“I…hate…BRIGS!” Blaze growled as she tried to catch her breath, the remains of the giant brig smouldering on the platform. “No, no, no…” Praksis’s voice came through the comms, “Troubling. Embarrassing. I must keep this from Eramis. The data must be clean.”

“D’aww! Is he embawwassed that the wittle Guardians twashed his science pwoject?” Marcia cooed before laughing. “Yeah, antagonise the Eliksni in charge of Eramis’s weapons. That’ll end well.” Rae sighed. “Relax! We’ll be fine! Let’s go!” Marcia took off towards the entrance at the back of the room when…

_***BA-BOOM!!!*** _

“Guardian down.” Nox announced as Marcia’s body was thrown across the room by the explosion, “There were tripwires.”

Praksis could be heard laughing through the comms as Nox revived Marcia who then got to her feet. Rae started laughing, “Now you can’t give me slack for the time I triggered Drifter’s tripwires when you fell for the same trap!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Marcia groaned as she stretched, “Let’s just go kill Eramis’s head nerd already.”

* * *

“We should be nearly there.” Rae called out as the fireteam traversed the halls of Bray Exoscience.

“Hang on! I’m almost there!”

Rae, Blaze and Marcia turned around to see Tif slowly approaching them on what seemed like a roomba – similar to the ones Rae saw on Titan. “Really?” Marcia smirked, raising an eyebrow. “What? They’re cool!” Tif grinned, “And strong. I’m wearing a good bit of armour and this can still carry my weight no problem.”

“Well, you are pretty small.” Marcia chuckled.

“Am not! I’m 5 ft 6!” Tif pouted, “I’m not that much smaller than you!”

Marcia laughed, “I’m just messin’ with ya, Tif.”

Tif stuck out their tongue before hopping off the roomba and following the others further down the hall.

“Hey, Rae?” Tif asked.

“Yep?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, since you and Variks mentioned him before, but who’s Cayde-6? He’s an Exo, right?”

Rae nodded, “He’s the Hunter vanguard and my boyfriend. He and his Ghost died in the Prison of Elders, but I was able to save him with an ability Paralians have.”

“Awesome!” Tif beamed, “My girlfriend’s a Hunter too. She’s super cool!”

“Wait. You have a girlfriend?” Blaze asked, seeming surprised. “Yup!” Tif replied happily, “Her name’s Azara. But I call her Azzy and she calls me Tiffy! She looks scary and mean but she’s super nice and cool! She likes being in the wild and sometimes visits me at Misraaks’s skiff when she’s passing through. One time, I was about to get blasted by an ogre and she picked me up and saved be before I got exploded. She’s really strong and she’s so fast! It felt like we teleported when she saved me. I love her so much!”

Rae couldn’t help but smile as Tif talked about their girlfriend. Their eyes were practically twinkling, and the smile never left their face. “You two must love each other very much.” Blaze noted. “Of course!” Tif grinned, “I’d do anything for her, and she’d do anything for me too! Right now she’s in the Tangled Shore investigating some Eliksni that were acting weird. I’ll be joining her once I finish up here.”

“Well, let us know if you ever need backup. We’d love to meet her.” Rae smiled.

“I will! She’d love to meet you too!”

The fireteam arrived in a large room with a catwalk leading to an odd, spherical object. As they approached the catwalk, Praksis’s laugh cut them off as he came flying in on a Shank that exploded as he landed before them. “Well that was an entrance.” Rae muttered. “Eramis does not permit errors, so I will not fail.” Praksis growled as he got is gun at the ready. “What a coincidence!” Marcia gave a dark grin as she activated her super, a void bow appearing in her hands.

“Neither do I.”

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Praksis; Eramis’s trusted scientist, Fireteam Paralight return to the camp only to find that they have a visitor.

Marcia leapt up into the air, void swirling around her, as she fired her blood bound bow at Praksis. While it did manage to tether down Praksis and some surrounding vandals, it didn’t seem to damage him. That’s when Marcia noticed the floating machines around the room. “Shield generators?” Marcia scoffed, “That’s just cheap!”

“I got it!” Tif yelled as they activated their own super and leapt up to the machines, smashing them with their stasis-coated fist. “Whoo! You da Titan!” Blaze cheered. “He’s still tethered. Go to town!” Marcia called out. “You heard her!” Rae tossed a solar grenade at Praksis before swiftly switching to her auto-rifle and began firing at him while Blaze managed to land some nicely aimed grenades from her launched. The minute the tether from Marcia’s bow wore off, Praksis teleported across the room and sent a flurry of stasis crystals towards Rae and Blaze, temporarily freezing them in place. “Ra ki sloat!” Tif growled as they fired at Praksis with their submachine gun. “Ding dong!” While Praksis was distracted by Tif, Marcia jumped down and kicked off Praksis’s head before turning back to him mid-air and firing shots from her Malfeasance, nicknamed ‘Aim to Misbehave’. Tif and Marcia’s efforts combined bought Blaze and Rae enough time to break out of their stasis prisons. “You good?” Blaze asked. “I will be once we take this guy down.” Rae replied as she whipped out Lumina and fired a few rounds at Praksis, being careful to dodge the incoming blasts of stasis.

“This is all the Machine gave you?” Praksis laughed.

“It didn’t give me this!”

Praksis let out a pained yelp as Tif lunged into his back with their stasis gauntlet before following it up with a few slashes from their shock blade. However, their slashes were cut off when the shield around him reappeared as he let out a dark chuckle. “Uh oh…” Tif laughed nervously. “Light dammit, there’s six now!” Blaze called out as she spotted six shield generators floating over them. “How many does this guy have?!” Marcia exclaimed as she began to take out the generators with her rocket launcher. “Too many!” Rae growled. Praksis went to grab at Tif, but they managed to lift off the ground in time to dodge it and landed on a platform opposite to Marcia’s. “Let me see your tiny servitors.” Praksis chuckled, “I will take it apart like the others.”

“Tif, what’s Eliksni for nerd?” Blaze called out.

“Uh…I think the closest would be ‘ta ba’.” Tif yelled from their platform as they dodged incoming projectiles from Praksis, “It means ‘knowledge loser’.”

“I’d like to see you try, ta ba!” As the last generator went down, Blaze erupted into a fireball and she charged at Praksis and attempted to grapple him. While she only managed to push him back a bit, Blaze maintained her grip on the Fallen scientist as her flames began to scorch his clothing. “Keep firing! I can’t hold him for long.” Blaze growled over the roaring flames.

Marcia went to fire her Trust at Praksis when she felt a familiar surge of icy energy course within her. A smirk crossed her face as she felt her joints freezing in place, “Blaze, back up!”

“W-wha-?! Ok?” Blaze leapt backwards quickly as she heard a shattering sound as a blue blur shot down towards him. Praksis yelled out in pain as a stasis-coated kama blade embedded itself in his shoulder. He yanked it out and glared up at where it came from. Marcia stood there tossing the second blade in her hand while staring down at him, a proud smirk on her face. “Now things are getting fun!” she chuckled before launching the second blade, summoning a stasis storm that seemed to slow Praksis’s movements. “Got you now!” Marcia darted down at the scientist, throwing withering blade after withering blade at him. The kama blades appeared in her hands again as she dashed straight towards Praksis. All the other Guardians could see was a blue blur hitting Praksis again and again, over and over, as Marcia struck him with the blades while leaping off the walls and pillars. Finally, she came to a halt behind him, panting heavily as she knelt on one knee as the blades disappeared. Praksis was still for a moment before crumpling to the floor, dead. Marcia let out a sharp exhale as the stasis energy left her before flopping onto her back. “Ok. I really love this power!” Marcia laughed as her breath returned to her. “Nicely done, Marci!” Blaze grinned as she helped her fellow Hunter to her feet. “Yay, Marcia!” Tif cheered. Rae sighed in relief before activating her comms, “Variks, Praksis is down. We’re finishing up here.”

“Good.” Variks replied, “Without Phylaks and Praksis, Eramis will grow reckless. Careless. Without her council, she is weak. She will struggle to control this new Dark power.”

“While we’re getting better at it.” Rae glanced back at Marcia who had been soaking in the praise, “It’s the perfect time to strike. We’ll meet you back at the base soon.”

As Rae ended the call, Marcia approached Rae, splinter in hand, “I got Praksis’s splinter. Time to go make this official.”

“You’re really loving Stasis, huh?”

“You kiddin’? It’s awesome!”

“What about Starlight? You’re not back to Darklight again, are you?”

“Oh, shoot! Good point! Gimme a sec.”

Marcia focused for a moment before the golden wings and horns of her Starlight form emerged with her scythe. “Nope. All good!” Marcia confirmed as she dismissed the form, “Seems like Paralian Light is immune to Stasis effects.”

“That’s reassuring.” Rae sighed, “Let’s go regroup with Drifter, Eris and the Stranger.”

* * *

_“Do do-do, ice-cold power is the new hottest trend! Kama blades cause a storm that doesn’t end.”_ Marcia hummed to herself as she soared on her sparrow alongside Fireteam Paralight towards the Stranger’s camp, _“Icy shuriken turn ya into ice blocks! I gotta say, this Dark power rocks-_ uh…” Marcia suddenly came to a halt as she trailed off, “Hey, Rae. Aren’t those Vanguard bots?”

Rae’s face paled as she saw the frames positioned outside the camp, with Drifter, Eris and the Stranger nowhere to be seen. “Aw shanks…” she muttered, “I forgot to give the other’s a heads up. Zavala’s gonna kill me…”

“I’m, uh…I’m gonna wait out here.” Marcia grinned sheepishly, “Don’t wanna get blamed for this.”

“I-I’ll join you.” Tif added.

“Hey, I ain’t getting’ caught in the Zava-wrath!” Blaze exclaimed.

“Aren’t I lucky to have you guys at friends…” Rae sighed as she got off her sparrow and entered the tent. Inside, Zavala stood near the table at the middle, arms folded and his back to Rae.

‘This would be easier if Ikora and Cayde tagged along with him…’ Rae thought to herself before clearing her throat, “Uh…hi, Zavala.”

Zavala turned to face the young Warlock, “Raegalia…I don’t even know where to begin. It seems everyday I know less and less.”

“Oh, good. We’re in the same boat.” Rae half-joked, “Good to know I’m not the only one left in the dark here. Er, no pun intended.”

“Indeed.” Zavala replied, “But that’s not why I came here.”

“Oh thank the Traveller! I thought we were in trou-OW!”

“Shush, hothead! They’ll hear us!”

Rae sighed, “Hey, earwigs! Private conversation here!”

“Sorry, Rae!” Tif called from outside as the sound of dragging and footsteps were heard outside.

“Continue, Commander.” Rae sighed.

“We’ve been watching Eramis and have important intel for you.” Zavala continued, “You’ve clearly disrupted Eramis’s plans. Vanguard scouts report that she’s fled to the Cosmodrome. Perhaps to loot the remains of the old House of Devils hideouts.”

“That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while. She really must be desperate if she’s turning to looting from the Devils.” Rae muttered, “We’ll head back to Earth and investigate. See what she’s up to.”

“Good. Adam has returned from his duties in the Dreaming City. I’ll tell him to meet you there.”

“Much obliged, Commander.”

Rae turned to leave but was stopped by Zavala, “And Raegalia…I understand what you’re doing. Fighting fire with fire. But the Darkness is not our friend. The Darkness caused the Collapse. By all accounts, it seeks to cause another. Don’t let it lead you away from the Light. The City needs you. I need you. For now…do what you must for the good of humanity. But don’t lose sight of who you are.”

Rae nodded in understanding before leaving the tent. As she exited out into the snow, she waved over Tif, Blaze and Marcia, “Heads up! Eramis has headed to the Cosmodrome. Zavala thinks she’s looting the House of Devils. We’re gonna meet Adam down there.”

“Cosmodrome, eh? That takes me back…” Marcia muttered, “I guess wielding stasis permanently will have to wait. Lead the way, Vanguard.”

* * *

“Hyup!”

Four Guardians landed on a metal platform within the steppes of the Cosmodrome. “Wow.” Rae breathed, “Memories, eh Ghost?”

“Hard to believe it’s been six years. It’s flown by.” Ghost replied.

“Time flies when you have the best partner at your side.”

“Hey, I thought I was your best partner!”

Rae jumped upon hearing a robotic voice beneath them. Rae, Marcia, Blaze and Tif peered over the edge. There they saw Adam in new ice blue armour, a Hunter in red, blue and grey armour…and Cayde-6 glancing up towards Rae in a proud stance.

“Surprise!”

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Vexing Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more Guardians have joined the party: Cayde and Adam! But just as things are beginning to look up, Eramis desperation truly begins to show.

“Cayde!”

Rae’s eyes lit up as she glided off the metal platform down to the ground before wrapping her arms around Cayde, which he gladly returned, “What are you doing here?”

“Ok, so Zavala had to go to Europa to tell you what we found out about Eramis, right? So I was like ‘Anything I can do, big Z?’ and he was like ‘Why yes Cayde. Go to the Cosmodrome and help Fireteam Paralight, because you are our best Hunter’. And well, I can’t argue with that! So here I am!”

“You snuck out of the Tower, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Rae couldn’t help but laugh, “You didn’t use the ‘Chicken Dance Party’ plan, did you?”

“Oh no. I’m savin’ that one for when Zavala’s in the Tower. I wanna see his face when it happens!”

“Do I want to know what that is?” The Hunter beside Cayde asked. “Eh, probably not.” Cayde shrugged. “Sorry, where are my manners?” Rae smiled holding her hand out, “I’m Rae Drakyx, Fireteam Vanguard and leader of Fireteam Paralight.”

“Shaw Han, Vanguard Scout.” Shaw replied, accepting the handshake, “I’ve heard a bit about you and your Fireteam from Cayde and your Titan here.” Adam got to his feet and gave Rae a fist bump, “How’d things go on Europa.”

Rae just gave a long sigh. “That bad, huh?” Adam gave a sympathetic smile. “So many things…I don’t know where to even begin…” Rae sighed, “How about you? Things all good in the Dreaming City?”

“As good as a cursed city can be. We’ve prepared as much as we can so if the Darkness does find its way there, we’ll be somewhat prepared.”

“Better than not at all, right?”

“True that.”

“Who’s that, Rae?” Rae turned to see Tif hopping off the platform and giving a curious look to Cayde. “Oh right! Tif, this is Cayde-6.” Rae introduced, “Cayde, this is Captain Tif Kariuki.”

“Oh! So you’re Cayde!” Tif beamed.

“The one and only.” Cayde nodded, “You’re the captain from the House of Light that Sunrae told us about, right?”

“I sure am! Rae has told me so much about you!”

“Aha…I think you’re exaggerating it a bit.” Rae laughed nervously.

“No I’m not.” Tif tilted her head with a look of confusion, “You were saying how amazing he is and how he’s cool and wonderful-”

“Wonderfully badass! He is, isn’t he?” Rae interrupted with a nervous smile as she covered Tif’s mouth.

…

…

…

“She also says you’re sexy!!” Marcia yelled from the platform.

“MARCIA STOP TALKING!” Rae squeaked as her face went bright red while Blaze burst out laughing, leaning on Marcia for support. Tif just glanced between them with an innocently confused face as Adam just held his face in his hands while shaking his head. “Are they always like this?” Shaw asked. “You haven’t seen half of it…” Adam muttered. Cayde chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Rae from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, “Aw, you braggin’ about me, Sunrae?”

Rae covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide her blush. “I don’t blame ya. You’ve seen these guns.” Cayde flexed his right arm.

“HA!!”

***THUMP!***

Marcia and Blaze fell off the platform in a laughing heap. Shaw gave Adam a concerned look. “We’re a lot more professional on the battlefield. I swear.” Adam muttered. Cayde laughed at the two Hunters in a giggling pile before placing a kiss on Rae’s temple, “Y’know I love ya.”

“I love you too.” Rae mumbled though her hands before removing them and shaking her head, “Ok, focus. We got a Kell to take down.”

“O-ok!” Blaze giggled as she and Marcia got to their feet, the latter wiping a stray tear from their eye.

Rae cleared her throat before turning to Shaw, “So what’s the status on Eramis?”

“From what we’ve gathered, Eramis has been seeking out her comrades from the late House of Devils.” Shaw explained, “She’s hoping to recruit them into her house.”

“She must be desperate to recruit from the Devils.” Marcia noted. “We did take out her head scientist and top warrior.” Blaze added. “It gets better.” Cayde spoke up, “Word is, she brought along a trusted sergeant of hers named Bakris the Adamantine. Turns out she has that stasis stuff too.”

“If I had to wager a guess,” Shaw added, “I’d suspect the sergeant is holed up in the Cosmodrome. Probably to make sure the Devils hold good on their pledge to relocate.”

“So that’s where we’ll strike first.” Rae confirmed, “I’ll let Variks know what we’ve found out here while we head up there.”

“Good luck.” Shaw gave them a nod. “Ah, it’s only the Devils.” Blaze grinned, as she followed the others out into the grasslands of Old Russia, “It’s nothing we haven’t face before!”

* * *

“Ugh…I forgot how annoying the Devils were.” Blaze groaned as the stasis walls began to melt away. Marcia’s Stasis powers had kicked in again during the fight against the servitors within the Cosmodrome. “So that’s Stasis, eh?” Cayde muttered, impressed, “Not bad. Though I’ve a feeling Zavala isn’t exactly thrilled about it.”

“It didn’t seem like it.” Rae replied, “But from what I’ve seen with the Stranger, Drifter, Eris, Tif and Marcia so far, it is controllable when in the right hands.”

“What about you? Plannin’ on using it?”

“That’s the plan. Marcia already tested it to make sure it doesn’t affect Starlight – it doesn’t, thank Light. Besides, the best way to beat something is to understand it.”

“Well…promise me you’ll be careful, yeah? Can’t lose the only Vanguard who laughs at my jokes.”

“I promise. You know you can’t get rid of me easily.” Rae gave Cayde a playful nudge.

“Heyo! Found a missive from Eramis!” Marcia called from where she was digging, “She was planning on sending a load of Spider Tanks back to Europa.”

“Ghost?” Rae began. “Already contacting Variks.” Ghost replied as he activated the comms, “Variks, Eramis was planning on flooding Europa with Spider Tanks. We’ve dealt with the ones in charge.”

“Yes, our comms buzz with chatter.” Variks’s wheezing voice came through the comms, “Word of your success has already reached Europa. Eramis is most unpleased.”

“Alright! Things are looking up!” Blaze cheered.

“She intends to react with another set of reinforcements; the Vex.”

“Aaand back down again.”

“The Vex?!” Rae exclaimed, “How?”

“Europa holds yet another dark secret – a portal, built by Clovis Bray, leading directly to the Vex.” Variks replied, “Eramis intends to activate it.”

“Of course he’d build a Vex portal.” Cayde let out a frustrated sigh, “Why wouldn’t he?”

“What good is that even gonna do her?” Marcia added, “The Vex will target her and her house as well as us!”

“Either way, she needs to be stopped.” Rae replied, “We’re on our way.”

“Well, if you end up fighting a hoard of Vex, you’re gonna need an extra pair of hands.” Cayde feigned a sigh, “I suppose I’ll just have to tag along as support.”

“You’re looking for another excuse to leave the Tower, right?” Rae folded her arms with a smirk.

“Please! I need to get out of that Tower.”

Rae let out a small laugh, “Alright, let’s go stop Eramis from turning Europa into VexCon.”

* * *

“The portal within…it was built in your Golden Age to study Vex. But Vex escaped. Murdered many. You must hurry. Devastation is all we face if Eramis opens that portal.”

“Keep going! We can’t be too far behind!”

The six guardians crossed a pool of radiolarian fluid by jumping from platform to platform. As they reached the end of the room, Marcia miscalculated her jump and her foot barely caught the edge, causing her arms to flail as she tried to keep her balance.

“I gotcha!”

Marcia felt herself being lifted off the ground as Tif hoisted her up with both hands and walked a few feet from the edge before setting the Hunter down on the ground. “I…wha…ok, admittedly I’m like a twig despite being the tallest here, but that was still impressive.” Marcia stared wide-eyed at Tif, surprised. “I’m tougher than I look!” Tif beamed. “Be impressed later. We gotta hurry!” Rae called from a nearby ramp before darting up it, the rest of the Fireteam not far behind. They emerged into a large room with a pool of radiolarian fluid at the far end and a large Vex gate above it. “Poor foolish pawn.” Eramis cackled as she appeared from around a corner, “This time, I made you into one of my own.”

“There she is!” Rae yelled out as she went to aim her auto-rifle at the Kell. However, Eramis disappeared before anyone could get a shot in as her voice came through the comms, “Unfortunately, you’re too late. I’ll just have to eviscerate you another day. If you make it out alive.”

Almost immediately after she finished her sentence, the Vex gate began to activate. “Brace yourselves!” Adam called out, pulse rifle at the ready. Out of the Vex gate…

…was a single Hydra.

“Oh. Well that’s not so bad!” Cayde shrugged. Above the Hydra appeared a much, MUCH larger Hydra along with a hoard of Vex. “You were saying?!” Marcia exclaimed. “Tif and Marcia take left! Blaze, Adam, you take right!” Rae called out, “Cayde, you take centre with me!”

“On it!” Cayde nodded.

* * *

“I think that’s the last of ‘em.” Blaze called out. “Left’s clear!” Marcia added. “Centre’s clear.” Rae sighed, sheathing her auto-rifle as Cayde gave the Ace of Spades a spin and holstering it before turning to the Vex gate, “Uh, Sunrae? You seein’ this?” Rae turned her attention to where Cayde was looking and noticed that the radiolarian fluid had begun to drain away. “Where’s it going…?” Rae asked as the rest of the fireteam regrouped in the centre. “Eramis…what have you done?” Variks muttered into the comms. Rae noticed Adam glaring up at the gate with a clenched fist. “First SIVA…now this thing?” Adam growled, “The hell was Clovis thinking?”

“Actually, about Clovis…” Blaze began as she, Rae and Marcia exchanged awkward looks, “There’s something you might wanna know.”

* * *

Adam sat looking at the tablet with a furrowed brow as he scrolled down through his file. The fireteam had regrouped inside the Stranger’s camp. “So…I worked on the SIVA project…?” he muttered. “Yeah…” Rae replied, “We found that while hunting Praksis in Bray Exoscience. You disappeared after your lab exploded in Site-6.”

“…”

“But in spite of that, we don’t think any less of you. After all, who you are now matters way more than who you used to be.”

“…”

“Adam?”

_Many Years Ago…_

“Almost…”

Adam sat in his lab tinkering with his metal arm.

_*whoosh*_

“Dr. Birdfal?”

“Ack!”

Adam fumbled with his good arm to catch the screwdriver he was using on his arm, barely able to grab it. He let out a relieved sigh before turning towards the door with a glare, “What is it, Shirazi? And it’s ‘Bergfalk’. Not that hard to say.”

“Sorry.” Zarin Shirazi apologised, “Just reminding you that we’ve a meeting with Dr. Willa in an hour.”

Adam sighed, “I’ll be there. And knock next time! You’re lucky I wasn’t working on the projectiles.”

Zarin peered behind Adam to see what looked like a small, half-constructed rocket for a launcher on the worktable, “You’re seriously considering turning your arm into a rocket launcher?”

“If I can successfully make the ammo, ja.” Adam replied as he went back to work on his arm, “A rocket launcher arm is no good if it blows up the entire left side of my body.”

“I imagine it’d be harder to make prosthetics for that side of your body.”

“Forget prosthetics. I’d have to be signed up for the Exomind project.”

“Well, all the more reason for you to be careful.” Zarin chuckled before turning to leave, “See you in an hour. And don’t blow yourself up!”

“No promises!” Adam called over his shoulder before finally finishing up on his arm, “And done! Can’t work on this with a faulty arm.” Adam got up off his chair and made his way to the small rocket, preparing to get back to work on it, when he heard the door open again. “Forgot something, Shirazi?” Adam asked, not looking up from his workbench, “What can I-?”

***CLANG!***

“…ugh…”

Adam found himself lying on the lab floor, an unbearable pain throbbing in his head and his vision fuzzy. He went to prop himself up with his left arm but with no avail. Despite his muddled vision, he could see that his metal arm had been heavily smashed. Sounds of rustling from his desk caught his attention as he looked up to see a figure gathering stuff off his desk. Adam began to recognise the figure as his vision cleared. “S…Sigfrid...?” he muttered. The figure spun around. He was a tall man who looked near identical to Adam. He let out a frustrated sigh, “I really hoped that hit would’ve killed you. No matter.”

“The hell are you doing...?” Adam growled. “Just taking the position that should’ve been mine.” Sigfrid replied simply as he shoved some of Adam’s notes into a bag, “Don’t bother trying to get up. I broke your legs too.” Sure enough, Adam felt a searing pain in his legs as he tried to get up. “Why are you-?”

“Why am I doing this?” Sigfrid cut him off, looking down at him, “Because ever since we joined CB, everything’s been you-you-you. And frankly, I’m sick of it.” Sigfrid walked over to the workbench, forcefully kicking Adam aside causing him to yell out in pain, as he fiddled with something, “I mean, I should’ve had your job from the start. After all, I can turn a rocket into a bomb.” Adam’s eyes went wide as he heard a faint beeping from the workbench as Sigfrid casually walked to the door. “You…you can’t do this!” Adam exclaimed, a look of fear and anger on his face. “I can. I will.” Sigfrid smirked, “Oh and don’t worry. I’ll ensure they don’t find your body. You’ll have a nice long sleep in the snow. Hejdå, bror.” Sigfrid left the lab, the door closing behind him. Adam tried desperately to get up, but with only one working arm and two broken legs, the pain was too much for him to bear. He could hear the beeping of the bomb getting louder and louder. He squeezed his eyes shut as he braced for the incoming explosion.

_***B O O M ! ! !*** _

“Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian.”

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Shadebinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tif and Marcia fully wielding Stasis, it’s time for Rae to take the first step to wielding it herself, and prepare for the final battle between Fireteam Paralight and Eramis.

**“Helvete!”**

Adam slammed his fist on the table, causing his teammates to jump in surprise, “How…how could I have allowed that to happen?!”

“A-Adam?” Rae began but was cut off by Adam’s sigh, “Sorry, I…I remember. How I died. My brother knocked me out and sabotaged one of my inventions to blow up after he left the room. Said something about deserving my position. That son of a…” Adam went to yell again but stopped himself, “Sorry. I’m just trying to take in a lot right now. SIVA…of all the things that I had to work on…I don’t know if I can ever look Saladin in the eye after this…”

“Adam…” Rae placed a hand on the Titan’s shoulder, “No one blames you for what happened. Even if you did have a hand in SIVA’s development, that Adam died a long time ago. You’re a new person now. What happened, happened. Focus on what you can do now.”

“Yeah. Who cares about that smug-looking doc?” Blaze grinned, motioning to Adam’s old picture in the file, “You’ll always be the big ol’, easily flustered grizzly bear that we get to call our teammate and best friend.”

Adam glanced between Rae and Blaze before feeling his eyes begin to water. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his gauntlets before smiling, “Thanks guys.”

“C’mon. Bring it in, big guy.” Blaze held out her arms before she and Rae were enveloped in a Titan bear hug.

“Yeah, see? I bet ol’ smug Adam would’ve hated this!” Blaze chuckled.

“Funny, considering six years ago you hated group hugs.” Adam smirked.

“I got character development, c’mon man!”

Rae couldn’t help but laugh at Adam and Blaze’s back-and-forth before pulling away, “Alright. We still have work to do. Marcia still needs to link Praksis’s splinter to the Ziggurat so she can use Stasis…and then it’s my turn.” Rae muttered the last part.

“Nervous?” Blaze asked.

“A little, yeah. I know it’s the best way to stop Eramis but…” Rae stared down at her hands, “I’m a Vanguard. So many Guardians look to me, Cayde, Zavala and Ikora. If they see me wielding Stasis – a power fuelled by Darkness – what will they think? Will they think that the Vanguard have really become so desperate? I just don’t want to drag everyone else through the mud because of a dumb thing I do.”

“Y’know what I think?”

The three Guardian’s attention was drawn to the door where Marcia was leaning against the doorframe, “I think you’re holding yourself back.”

“Huh?” Rae seemed genuinely confused at Marcia’s statement.

“For as long as I’ve known you, your top priority was always other people. Whether it was these two, the Vanguard, me, the freaking system, you always focused on others…but I’ve never seen you focus on you.”

“Now that she mentions it…” Blaze muttered, glancing at Rae as Marcia continued. “You’ve always worried about what others wanted to do or what other people think is right. But what about what YOU want? What do you think is the right call?”

“I…never gave it much thought.” Rae muttered.

“I know I’m not the _best_ person to go to for advice.” Marcia let out a light chuckle, “But I honestly think you need to start thinking about you a bit more. You’re a fireteam leader and a Vanguard. So prove it. Show us that leadership.”

Rae seemed surprised at first before looking down in thought. She remained silent for a moment before looking up at Marcia and nodding. Marcia smirked before motioning for her to follow with her head, “C’mon. Let’s go get our Stasis on!”

Blaze and Adam stayed by the campfire with Cayde while Rae, Tif, and Marcia walked up to the Stranger. “Darkness is a parasite.” She began, “It burrows its way into your soul and feeds on your most selfish desires. Your every wish, tainted and twisted as you become the very thing Darkness wants you to be. In that world, there is no future for any of us. I…have witnessed this first-hand. I refuse to let it happen again.” The Stranger turned to face Rae, “So know this as you step away from the Light once more: Inside us all is the strength to control Darkness. We need only look inward, and remember why we’re here. We are humanity’s final salvation.”

Rae nodded, “We won’t let you down.” As the trio began to walk away, Rae stopped and turned to the Stanger, “I just realised…I never caught your name.”

The Stranger was silent for a moment before replying, “Elisabeth. But my friends call me Elsie.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Elsie.” Rae smiled before running to catch up with Tif and Marcia.

“Is it bad that I’m getting used to the whispers?” Tif asked as they made their way up the steps of the Ziggurat. “I don’t even know at this point.” Rae sighed. “Alright.” Marcia breathed as they reached the top, “Time to do this.” Marcia walked to the shard on the right and held her splinter to it. The shard glowed brightly before Marcia felt of surge of energy rush through her as the kama blades appeared in her hands. She did a backflip as she tossed them both into the air before catching them as she landed. She smirked at Tif and Rae, “Now we’re getting places!”

“You feel any pull?” Tif asked Rae. “Yeah, but…” Rae began, “It’s pulling me in the direction of Riis-Reborn.”

“Chances are we’re heading that way to take down Eramis once and for all.” Marcia noted as she dismissed the blades before smiling, “So how ‘bout we get you Stasis-ed up and take down that Kell of House Nothing once and for all?”

Rae smiled and nodded, “Right.”

* * *

Fireteam Paralight quietly snuck through Riis-Reborn. “It’s quiet in here.” Adam muttered. “Must be out dealing with the Vex-tival outside.” Cayde added. “Hold up.” Ghost piped up, “Eramis is sending another wide-range transmission.”

“Judgement day is upon us, my fellow Eliksni. Another foundational pillar of our beautiful society has been knocked down. Praksis dear friend. Your death at the hands of those puppets will not go unavenged. Soon they will answer for what they’ve done. I will see to it myself. Rise now, my fellow Eliksni. Do not let this scum take more of our sisters, brothers, fathers, and mothers. We are the future to our kind, and we will destroy all who threaten us. Leave no pawn alive.”

“Welp. Looks like we know who we’re after next.” Rae sighed, “Or rather who’s after us.”

“Don’t worry too much about it.” Tif reassured, “I was able to take down Phylaks by myself. Then you, me, Marcia and Blaze took down Praksis with nearly no sweat. Now there’s six of us with nearly half of us able to use Stasis. Eramis doesn’t stand a chance and she knows it!”

“Tif’s right.” Blaze grinned, “Eramis has gotten desperate. She knows how strong we’ve gotten and that we have reinforcements now. She’ll try to stop us before we get to her no doubt but when we do get to her, she’s as good as dead.”

“Well, let’s not get too cocky.” Marcia warned, “She’ll still put up a fight. Plus she’s been using Stasis longer and there’s no way she’s stupid enough to fight us one-on-six. We’ll be evenly matched at the least.”

“So let’s keep our guards up and hope for the best.” Rae added, “We should be close to where we saw that shard the first time we snuck in here.”

“Lead the way, Sunrae.” Cayde nodded as the six Guardians continued towards Riis-Reborn.

* * *

“I should’ve known it’d be guarded!” Blaze growled as she blasted a shank with her flames. Tif carved through a group of dregs before turning to Rae, “Get to the shard! We’ll cover you!”

“Right!” Rae yelled back before dashing for the shard, narrowly dodging incoming fire. “Please work!” Rae muttered as she leapt for the shard, holding her splinter up to it. With a flash, Rae found herself on the ground as her joints slowly began to freeze up. With a strained yell, she broke out of her frozen state with an icy staff in her hands. She glided straight up into the air as she shot down orbs of Stasis down at the Fallen below, freezing them in place. She then held the staff up high as Stasis energy swirled around the staff and the Fallen below shattered into a million pieces. She tossed an orb at an entrance where the Fallen were flooding in from, forming an icy wall in front of it. “Wow…” Cayde watched as Rae struck down Fallen after Fallen with her new powers. “Cayde, your six!” Adam yelled out. “I know I’m si- woah!” Cayde narrowly dodged the arc blade of a heavy shank who was frozen by Rae not long after. Rae slammed her staff down on the heavy shank, shattering the Fallen into a thousand pieces, finishing off the last of the Fallen as the Stasis energy left her. Rae stumbled a bit, caught off guard by the power leaving her, but was steadied by Cayde, “You alright?”

“Y-yeah.” Rae panted, “Wasn’t expecting that much power at once.”

“Just got a message from Variks.” Tif called out, running up to Rae, “Variks is helping Eliksni who have defected from Eramis get off planet. I’ve contacted Misraaks to help them get safely to our base on Earth so they can join House Light!”

“That’s great news!” Blaze grinned, “Eramis is losing numbers and House Light is gaining them.”

“The more Eliksni that escape, the better I feel.” Ghost added, “They deserve safety, away from Eramis.”

“And when I find them, they’ll all die.”

Everyone jumped as Eramis’s voice came through the comms, “Good riddance to the traitors…unworthy of my empire.”

“Eramis…it was never meant to be an empire.” Variks’s voice began, “It was meant to be home.”

“Home? Our home was taken from us by your once Great Machine. There is no home for us while it still lives.”

“Variks had hoped somewhere within, the friend I knew remained. But after what you did, I knew I was wrong.”

“You think me insane, don’t you pawns?” Eramis turned her attention to the fireteam, “One day you’ll understand – when your City falls, and your people die. When your ‘Traveller’ abandons you.”

Everyone had a grim expression on their face until Rae spoke up, “Believe it or not, Eramis, that has already happened.”

“Oh?”

“A few years ago, the Red Legion caged the Traveller. All Guardians were stripped of their Light and we lost the City. We thought it was the end of everything…” Rae went silent for a moment as memories of her months alone after the City fell, Lightless and alone, before shaking them from her head, “But we didn’t give up. Even Lightless, we still came together and took our home back. Because we still had hope and each other. As long as we have something to fight for; something worth fighting for, we’ll never give in. And I swear on my Light, I won’t let you lay a claw on the Traveller.”

“Then come face me, pawn!” Eramis growled through the comms, “I’ll be waiting.”

“Eramis…is wrong.” Variks began, “About Variks. About Eliksni! Variks came to Europa for a second chance. For the right thing. That is strength, not weakness!”

“Oh please, Variks. You only came here to hide. Like a coward.”

“No!” Variks roared, catching everyone by surprise, “Releasing Vex put Eliksni lives in danger. Many have already perished. Eramis…you are the real coward!”

“You tell her, Variks!” Tif cheered.

“Silence!” Eramis yelled, “I’ve had enough of you, Variks. I will enjoy watching your skull shatter into pieces.”

“Not if we shatter her first!” Blaze grinned. “Hell yeah! Let’s show her who’s the strong ones here!” Marcia smirked as they all rushed into the teleporter.

* * *

“I am sick and tired of these **FREAKING BRIGS!!!”** Marcia roared as she threw kama blade after kama blade at a brig as the others dealt with the surrounding Fallen. “Rae, more reinforcements incoming.” Ghost warned. “Damn it…” Rae cursed under her breath. “Rae!” Cayde called out as he finished off a group of vandals with Golden Gun, “Blaze, Adam and I will handle them. You, Tif and Marcia handle Eramis and we’ll catch up!”

“We got this, Rae-Rae!” Blaze added with a grin as she threw a dagger into a dreg’s head. Rae nodded before turning to Tif and Marcia, “Let’s go!”

The trio ran past the brig and though the doors which lead to an open room. But as Rae entered, she heard Marcia and Tif let out a surprised yelp. She spun around to see that they had been separated from her by a forcefield.

“Welcome back.”

Rae spun around to see Eramis standing at a table.

“It’s time to meet your end.”

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Darknebula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae has found herself separated from her fireteam and alone against Eramis. To finally put an end to the Kell of House Salvation, Rae finds herself calling upon a new power. But not the one she was expecting…

Rae could hear the muffled yells of Marcia and Tif as they banged against the forcefield behind her while Eramis approached her. “I know what you and your fellow pawns were up to. Did you really think I’d just let your stasis-wielding friends to help you?” Eramis chuckled, “How pathetic. The machine-spawn beloved by all; a hero among them, shaking like a pitiful worm.”

Rae glanced down at the auto rifle in her hands. Sure enough, her hands were shaking. _‘Why?’_ Rae thought, _‘Ghaul, Xol, Panoptes; I’ve fought on my own before. So why am I so scared?’_

“I can sense your fear.” Eramis continued, “You’re terrified of this power. The Darkness was not meant for you!” Eramis sent a wave of stasis spikes surging towards Rae who just managed to dodge them by gliding into the air but was knocked down by a blast from Eramis’s gun, “You do not understand this power!” Another wall of spikes came towards Rae as she got to her feet. But in a moment of quick thinking, she blasted it into a cloud of powder with her rocket launcher. Suddenly, Eramis emerged from the cloud and, before Rae could react, backhanded the Warlock, sending her flying back-first into a wall. “I will destroy you, your once Great Machine, and everyone you care for!” Eramis growled as she slowly approached Rae, who struggled to get to her feet, “Your chains are showing. All that power, wasted serving false gods. Allow me to help you break free.” Rae, getting increasingly frustrated, dashed at Eramis, preparing to summon her Dawnblade, when suddenly she froze in place. Eramis had used stasis to freeze her feet to the floor. Rae struggled to break free as the stasis began to climb up her body. “Ghost!” Rae exclaimed, straining against the effects as Ghost appeared beside her. “This is…I…I can’t- I’m sorry-” Ghost was cut off as Eramis blasted him with stasis, freezing him instantly as he fell to the ground. “No!” Rae eyes went wide in terror. She went to grab for her splinter, but it was snatched out of her hands by Eramis who crushed it with ease, “Look what I’ve one for you. No more Light. No more Dark.”

The stasis kept climbing up Rae, slowly freezing her in place. She felt her breathing become uneven as she started to become desperate and a million thoughts began to race through her head.

_‘No, no, no! This can’t happen! I have to stop this! I have to save everyone! I have to-!’_

_“What about what YOU want?”_

Rae heard Marcia’s voice echo through her head followed by Elsie’s words.

_“Look within. Focus your power.”_

_‘I want…’_

Rae felt her breath even out as it felt like time slowed around her.

_‘I want…this all to end already. I want to be able to do things without having to worry about what other people think! I want to do things my way.’_

Rae found herself glancing down at the frozen Ghost and then Eramis.

_‘I want to make her pay for what she did. I want to make her feel pain tenfold. I don’t want to kill her. I want to rip her apart. Marcia was right…’_

Rae felt a surge of energy swell up within her, but it was different to what she first felt with the shard. Eramis noticed a strange blue and black glow around her, “How interesting…”

The feeling became stronger and stronger until it felt like it was going to explode.

_**‘…I HAVE been holding back!’** _

The stasis surrounding her exploded outwards, causing Eramis to stumble backwards in surprise. The explosion allowed Ghost to break out of his stasis prison, gliding back up as he shook off a few leftover crystals. He turned to Rae, about to ask if she was alright, but gasped in a mix of surprise and fear at what he saw. Rae’s helmet lay shattered on the floor. A pair of icy, skeletal dragon wings with cracks of Darkness emerged from Rae’s back, and a pair of icicle-esque horns emerged from her head. Her eyes were completely black aside from blue slitted pupils as Darkness dripped from them. **“The only thing we have to break here…”** Rae growled, **“Is you.”**

“Come then pawn. Show me what freedom has given you.” Eramis replied. Rae held out her arm as Paragon’s Fang appeared in her hand. Except it had changed. The plum and gold hilt was now blue and black, and the plum gem had dark cracks in it. The golden glow that once surrounded the blade now was a pitch-black colour. Rae let out an ear-shattering roar as she soared towards Eramis, skeletal wings spread wide. Eramis summoned a wall of stasis to block her but Rae crashed through it with ease and right into Eramis, sending the kell flying over the table and across the room. _‘This…’_ Eramis thought to herself, _‘This is stasis but…it’s different. What the hell is she?’_

Eramis didn’t have much time to think as Rae lunged for her again, attempting to slice at her with her falchion which Eramis blocked with her gun. As the two pushed against each other, Eramis managed to get a good look at Rae. Her teeth were bared and the fear and panic that once filled her eyes were replaced with rage. “I will tear the Darkness out from inside you.” Eramis growled. **“I’ll tear you apart!!”** Rae roared as she pushed Eramis back with a hearty shove. She held her falchion up high as shards of stasis appeared in the air around her. Eramis’s eyes went wide as Rae swung the blade down and the shards went flying towards her. Eramis managed to dodge some of them but got hit by the last few with one of them knocking the gun out of her hand. Rae could sense Eramis becoming desperate as the kell cursed under her breath in Eliksni before turning to the Warlock, “You are not special. The Darkness is MINE!” Eramis began sending out wave after wave of large stasis spikes, “This power was meant for me and the Eliksni! Not scum like you!”

 **“You’re lower than scum!”** Rae yelled back as she swerved between them with relative ease before soaring upwards slicing through the air with her falchion, sending slices of stasis shooting straight down at Eramis. The kell could feel her movements slowing as Rae’s stasis began to have an effect on her.

**“Who’s terrifed now?”**

Eramis looked up and her eyes went wide upon seeing stasis crystals surrounding Rae’s falchion, forming a larger, icy blade as Rae glared down at her, **“Who’s pitiful now?!”**

Rae raised the blade and went shooting down towards the ground, slamming it against the ground which caused a huge wave of spikes go surging at Eramis, hitting her dead on and causing her to tumble across the floor. Rae slowly walked towards Eramis, her hate-filled glare transfixed on the kell as she struggled to get up.

“It will not end this way.” Eramis grunted as she got to her feet, “It can’t!” All of a sudden, Eramis felt a strange sensation in one of her arms. She glanced down and saw that her entire body was being frozen. “What?” Eramis gasped in horror. She briefly glanced at Rae who just glared at her with an unwavering, hateful expression. She desperately reached out for the Pyramid in the distance. “Nooo…!” her desperate cry for help was cut off as the last of the stasis consumed her, leaving her as a solid ice sculpture still reaching out for the distant Pyramid. Rae let out a sigh of relief as the falchion, horns and wings shattered into tiny particles and her eyes reverted to normal. She heard the sound of something deactivate behind her followed by the sound of running footsteps. She turned around to see Cayde and the rest of her Fireteam running towards her but stopping a few feet away. Cayde glanced between Rae and the frozen-solid Eramis before his concerned expression turned to one of relief. Rae let out a weak chuckle in response.

The last thing she heard was Cayde calling out to her as everything went black.

* * *

“…ugh…”

Rae groaned as she tried to block out the throbbing pain in her head. As she tried to sit up, she noticed she was in what seemed like a sleeping bag. She glanced around and realised she was in Elsie’s campsite. She saw Marcia with her back to her, looking over a tablet while Cayde stood leaning back on one of the crates. He looked up upon hearing the rustling of the sleeping bag and his eyes widened seeing Rae had woken up. “Rae!” Cayde ran over to Rae, grabbing Marcia’s attention in the process. Rae stumbled a bit trying to stand but was helped up by Cayde. “You okay?” He asked. “World’s…worst…brain freeze…” she muttered with a smile. “Hey, the bad jokes are my thing!” Cayde chuckled, “Glad to see you’re alright, Sunrae.”

“Eramis…” Rae began, “Is she…?”

“She’s currently an ice sculpture in Riis-Reborn.” Marcia smirked, “Drifter’s tempted to bring her aboard the Derelict as a decorative piece.”

“Please don’t.”

“Ah, don’t worry. Eris is keeping an eye on him.”

Rae let out a sigh of relief as Marcia continued, “Speaking of Eramis. I know I said stop holding back, but I did NOT expect…whatever that was!”

“So that really did happen…” Rae muttered.

“Yep. Saw the whole thing from behind that forcefield Eramis put up to separate us. It wasn’t a corrupted form like Darklight, but it wasn’t exactly Starlight either. I’ve no idea what it was. Been tryin’ to figure it out ever since we brought you back here.”

Rae looked around the tent, “Where are the others?”

“Outside.” Cayde replied, “They’re having a celebratory-”

##  _*SPLAT!*_

A pile of snow hit the tent door followed by Tif’s distant voice yelling, “Missed me!”

“Snowball fight.” Cayde finished with a chuckle. “I better go let them know I’m alright. They seem SO distraught.” Rae rolled her eyes jokingly as she, Cayde and Marcia left the tent.

“She’s up!”

“Welcome back, kid!”

“Fire!”

Rae was pelted in the face by multiple snowballs. The snow slowly slid off her face to reveal a very unimpressed expression as Cayde burst out laughing, leaning on Rae for support, as Marcia chuckled at the sight. A few feet away from the door was Blaze, Adam, Tif and Drifter. “What did you think of our welcome back gift?” Blaze grinned. Rae smirked and went to make a snowball when she noticed Elsie motioning for her to come over to her. “When I get back, it’s on!” Rae warned as she jogged over to Elsie. “How are you feeling?” Elsie asked. “Better.” Rae replied with a shrug, “Still have a bit of a headache, but I’m not dead.”

“Always a plus.” Elsie gave a small chuckle before turning serious once more, “But you see now. Darkness resides within, beckoning you, as it has many others. Across lifetimes…timelines. Beyond ours lies another world. One pervaded by Darkness. Where Guardians abandoned their Light at the call of temptation. In that world…you and your friends were no exceptions.”

Rae seemed to be taken aback by that as she briefly glanced back at the others who had gone back to their snowball fight with Eris remaining at the fire and Drifter occasionally joining in by tossing a snowball here and there. “But here, in this world,” Elsie continued, “Light and Dark swell within you, side by side, giving you strength. Remember that when you step onto the Ziggurat once more. You’re there for one reason and one reason alone: to fully harness the Darkness within you.”

Rae glanced down at her hand, remembering the surge of energy that rushed through her when she faced Eramis; how her fear gave way to anger; how she attacked Eramis without holding back or giving anything a second thought, or even a first thought for that matter. “I’ll admit,” Rae began, “When I first tried Stasis, I was…terrified. It was alien and didn’t feel right. But when I took on that form while fighting Eramis – when I stopped thinking and just let loose – it felt…right.” Rae turned back to Elsie, “I’m done being scared. I’m done holding back. From now on,” Rae smirked, “I do things my way.”

Elsie nodded before handing her Eramis’s splinter, “It’s time now. They’re expecting you.”

Rae walked up the steps of the Ziggurat, alone this time. Oddly enough, the whispers didn’t seem to faze her anymore as she approached the final shard. She held her splinter up to the shard. However, instead of the expected surge of energy, Rae found herself teleported to a very familiar room. “This is the inside of the Pyramid…” she muttered before walking up the steps at the end of the room. “Hey, Rae?” Ghost began, “I just want you to know…I’m here with you. Through Light or Dark…we’re partners. Always.”

“Thanks, Little Light.” Rae smiled, “I’ll never leave your side either. I promise.”

Rae approached the top where she saw a statue, similar to the one she saw towering the artifact she found on the moon. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the statue and stared up at it, “If you can hear me, I want you that no matter what happens, I’ll never give in to you. I fight for the Light, for my friends, for me. And that will never change.” Rae held the splinter up high as she felt stasis energy begin to surge through her and in a flash, she was back on the Ziggurat with an icy staff in her hands and energy coursing through her.

Blaze went to throw another snowball but jumped backwards as an orb of stasis went shooting past her. She spun around to see Rae twirling her staff before dismissing it.

“Aw yeah! Rae’s joined the stasis gang!” Marcia cheered.

“Yay, Rae!” Tif added.

“How do you feel?” Adam asked.

“Pretty good.” Rae smiled.

“Nicely done, snitch.” Drifter gave Rae a thumbs up, when she noticed he had a black eye. “Uhh…why do you have.”

“Threw a snowball. Hit Moondust by accident. You can figure out the rest.”

“While it wasn’t my intent to hit Germaine’s eye,” Eris began, “I can’t say it wasn’t well deserved.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait.” Cayde interrupted before turning to Drifter, “Your name…is Germaine?!”

Cayde burst into laughter as Drifter just glared at him before turning to Marcia, “Now you know why I don’t like him.”

“You’re the one who thought Germaine was a good cover name.” Marcia shrugged.

Blaze walked up to Rae while Cayde tried to calm down from his laughing fit.

“Well this is gonna be an interesting report to give Zavala, huh?” Blaze sighed.

“Yup. I don’t know how he’ll react to Guardians using Darkness.” Rae replied, “But I’ve faith that we’ll use this to our advantage rather than be corrupted by it. Plus I still need to figure out what Darknebula actually is.”

“Darknebula?”

“It’s what I’ve named it. For now anyway.”

“I like it! Sounds cool!”

“Well,” Adam began as he walked up to the group, “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go back to the nice warm Tower.”

“Yeah. I need to get back to base and help Misraaks deal with the newcomers.” Tif added.

“Well, let’s not stay here any longer freezing our butts off.” Rae smiled.

“Let’s go home.”

_Epilogue Coming Soon…_


	10. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireteam Paralight have returned to the Tower safely. However, there are still a few loose ends to tie up.

It had been a few days since Fireteam Paralight defeated Eramis on Europa. While Zavala wasn’t too amused with the methods used, he couldn’t deny the results. He had organised to give Variks temporary immunity while Europa was secured, and Drifter and Marcia returned to the Tower the day after Paralight did with Eris returning to the moon. Paralight received word from Tif that the Fallen that defected from Eramis had safely made it to Earth and have joined House Light. Thankfully, Zavala gave Paralight a few days of reprieve to recover from their mission. However, Rae knew they’d have to address the elephant in the room.

“What do you think the meeting’s about?”

Cayde and Rae stepped onto the elevator that lead down to Zavala’s office. “My guess? Stasis.” Rae replied, “More Guardians have begun to master it ever since Eramis fell.”

“Well, Shaxx seems to be happy about it.” Cayde chuckled, “I could hear his cheers about the new grenades from the Hanger, and Marcia could hear him from the Annex.”

“You kidding? You can hear Shaxx from the Annex on a normal day. I bet Shaw could hear him from the Cosmodrome!”

The two laughed as they stepped off the elevator and entered Zavala’s office where he was sat at his desk with Ikora standing in front of it. “You called for us, Zavala?” Rae spoke up as she and Cayde approached the desk. “Yes. Sorry for calling you in during your time off, Raegalia.” Zavala apologised.

“I still think I should’ve gotten time off too. Y’know, for helping?” Cayde suggested.

“You mean your unsanctioned trip to the Cosmodrome and then to Europa which neither of us gave permission for?” Ikora raised an eyebrow, folding her arms.

“I- well- actually no, fair point.”

Rae couldn’t help but chuckle a bit before clearing her throat, “So what did you need to talk about, Commander?”

Zavala exhaled before looking at his fellow Vanguards, “As you all know, the use of stasis has increased since the House of Salvation was defeated. And it’s…concerning, to say the least. The Darkness is on our doorstep, and Guardians are not immune to corruption. The pursuit of power has divided us before. We must remain in the Light. If we bend, we will only break. Any compromise regarding the Darkness will only end in disaster. Now that Eramis and her council are defeated, Guardians have no reason to wield stasis. Therefore I propose that stasis be outlawed among Guardians from this point forward.”

The room was silent as everyone processed Zavala’s words.

“No.”

Cayde and Ikora looked at Rae with surprised expressions as Rae spoke up, a serious expression on her face.

“I respect you, Zavala. As a leader, fellow Guardian, and friend. But I can’t agree with this. I know that there is a risk in using this power, but do you really think that our enemies will respect that? If both us Guardians and Eramis was able to get her hands on this power so easily, what’s to say the Hive, Vex, Cabal or Scorn could? And if, or even when, they get a hold of this power, they will not exercise restraint just because we will. May times our Light has been put in jeopardy, The Red War being the closest to losing we've ever come. Stasis has become a commodity among us and our enemies. This genie is never going back in its bottle and I have no doubt the more you try to restrict it the more Guardians will succumb to its corruption. I’m not suggesting Guardians give in completely to Darkness. Elsie has seen the result of that. It doesn’t end well. But I’m not suggesting we remain in the Light. I remember hearing of a vision the Nine’s emissary gave Drifter. She showed him a world of Darkness where he couldn’t see, and everything was dead. Then she showed him a world of Light where it burned his eyes, and people begged to die.” Rae held out her left arm, removing her glove and making the markings on her arm glow gold, “Instead of sticking to one of them, we need to use them side by side.” She then held out her other arm and a few stasis crystals grew from her hand before dismissing both and putting her glove back on, “Naturally, Guardians will need to be taught how to use this power as to not be corrupted by it. If you don’t trust Drifter, Eris, Marcia or Elsie to teach them…then let me.”

“You want to teach Stasis?” Ikora seemed surprised. “I’ve been practising with it for the past few days.” Rae replied, holding out her hand as stasis crystals appeared in her hand before switching to solar energy and back and forth a few more times, “I’ve gotten to the point where I can switch between both Light and Dark with relative ease.” Rae turned back to face Zavala as she dismissed the energy, “Power alone is rigid, Zavala. A blade that is inflexible will always break.”

Zavala had his hands folded and eyes closed as he seemed to take in and process Rae’s words. After a moment, he spoke, “It’s true I don’t fully trust the Drifter or Marcia. I trust Eris but since she is without Light, it would be difficult for her to teach Guardians how to use both. And we don’t have enough information about Elisabeth Bray to fully trust her.” He looked up at Rae, “If you fully believe that you can teach Guardians how to use stasis properly, then I trust you. But be aware that any negative repercussions might fall on your hands.”

Rae nodded, “I understand and willing to take responsibility for whatever happens.”

“Very well. From this point forward, Raegalia Drakyx is to be in charge of teaching and monitoring stasis among the Guardians. Meeting adjourned.”

As they left the office, Rae noticed Cayde and Ikora looking very impressed at her. “W-what’s with the looks?” Rae asked, a light blush on her cheeks. “That was very impressive.” Ikora smiled slightly, “Usually, I’d expect you to just go along with any order Zavala would give. But that didn’t seem to be the case this time.”

“I understand Zavala’s concerns about the Darkness. I don’t trust it either.” Rae began, “But we can’t defeat something we don’t understand. I know there’s a chance this could go pear-shaped, but it’s high risk, high reward. If we can figure out how the Darkness works, we can figure out its weaknesses.”

“Now you’re talkin’ like a Hunter!” Cayde gave Rae a playful nudge, “I’m liking this side of you!”

“And like a Warlock too.” Ikora added, “When did you get so wise?”

“Learned from a strong and wise Warlock.” Rae smiled.

“Osiris?” Ikora joked.

“I said ‘strong and wise’ not ‘old and grouchy.”

Ikora stifled a laugh, “Now you’re starting to sound like Sagira.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Y’know, I think you’re the closest any Guardian has come to making Ikora laugh.” Cayde interjected, “Any joke I make is just met with a witty comeback.”

“It’s not my fault the jokes you set up can be knocked down by a simple breeze.” Ikora smirked. Rae laughed as Cayde and Ikora ended up going back and forth dealing out witty remarks, trying to outdo each other.

* * *

That night, Blaze sat on her bed while looking out the window. She was deep in thought while fiddling with the flame-coloured feather on her bow. “Ok, what’s up?” Firefly popped up beside Blaze, startling her, “You’ve barely got any sleep since we got back, and you’ve been thinking a LOT. Something you rarely ever do, might I add.”

Blaze sighed as she ran her hand through the bangs covering her face, “I’ve been having visions again…”

“Bad ones?”

“Confusing, more like. Rae, Adam and I are in Spider’s lair. Rae and Spider are talking about something, but I can’t hear what’s being said. But I remember feeling…angry. I don’t know why.”

“Maybe Spider’s gonna do something annoying?”

“This wasn’t a mild angry, Fly. This was ‘seriously trying to hold back from becoming a fireball’ angry. I was, or rather I’m going to be, furious with Spider and I’ve no idea why.”

“I guess we better be ready for anything then.” Firefly sighed, “Just when I thought we’d be done with crazy for a while.”

“We’re Guardians. It’s when things AREN’T crazy you know something’s wrong.” Blaze smirked. “Very true!” Firefly giggled, “Well, get some sleep! You won’t be able to deal with the crazy if you’re too sleepy!”

“Ok, ok.” Blaze chuckled, “I will in a sec.” As Firefly disappeared, Blaze glanced back down at her bow. Rae’s words from a few days ago came back to her.

_“It doesn’t matter who he was, it’s who he is now.”_

Blaze sighed as she set the bow on her bedside table and lay down to go to sleep.

_‘I miss you…’_

_ End of Beyond Light. _


End file.
